


Temporary Roommates

by petra_austria



Category: Alex Hogh Andersen, alex andersen, alex hogh - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Roommates, Sex, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petra_austria/pseuds/petra_austria
Summary: You start university in Dublin and move in with Alex on a temporary basis until you find your own apartment. You and Alex get along great from the start and you guys can't help but flirt every now and then...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this story on my tumblr somethinginthewayiam.tumblr.com but with the new community guidelines they flagged my two chapters with sexual content, althought it states int he guidelines that written erotica is allowed. ANYWAY I didn't want to alter my writing and my vision of those scenes just to fit their scripts.  
> That's why I'm posting my story here as well. It is the exact same story, so if you've already read it on tumblr, no new parts to find here.  
> For all the first time readers, ENJOY!

Your brother is friends with Alex and since you would start university in Dublin soon, he had asked his friend, if his little sister could stay with him until she found a place of her own. It was a last-minute thing since you’re not good at planning ahead and all the local student dorms were already fully booked and university would start in two weeks. It was a miracle he had said yes since he didn’t even know you and from what you could recall, he wasn’t that close with your brother also, just old friends from school.

But there you were, a week later, standing in front of a big and beautiful apartment building right by the docks of Dublin, your suitcase and duffle bag by your side. You searched the name tags for the apartments to know where to press the button, but no names where written there, just the numbers of the apartments. You only knew that it was one of the penthouse suites and there were three. You just tried your luck with one of the top three buttons. Of course, you didn’t have Alex’ phone number and had forgotten the number of the penthouse. You were actually surprised you remembered the address well enough so you actually ended up here.

You pressed down on the button and waited for some kind of ringing or at least buzzing, but nothing happened. You pressed the button again, still silence. Your finger moved over to the next button. “Yes?”, a voice cracked through the speaker next to the buttons a few seconds later, sounding very annoyed. “Hello? Are you Alex?”, you asked, having trouble to understand the person on the other end. “Who?”, the voice said. “Alex Andersen?”, you asked again. “No”, was the simple answer and then the voice was gone completely. You roll your eyes at the speaker. What an ass, whoever that was.

Well, there was only one button left. You pressed it and waited…and waited…and waited. This was going to get ridiculous. Was that even the right building? You took a few steps back and looked up at the number above the entrance. You searched for your phone in your purse to check the address again. You sat down on your fully stuffed duffle back and scroll through the messages of your brother if you might be able find the address on your own before you had to call him and being made fun of for not being able to remember a simple address.

You were about to give up and call your big brother when a shadow appeared over your phone. When you looked up, you saw a man standing in front of you, dressed in a pair of trainers, knee-long shorts and a tank top, earphones in his ears and a hat on his head. You recognized Alex from the picture you had found on Google. Of course, you had checked him out on the internet as soon as you had heard that he was an actor on a famous show you had to admit you have never seen before.

“Are you Y/N?”, he asked, taking out one of his earphones. He was breathing heavily since it appeared that he had just come from a jog or more like a heavy sprint.  
“You must be Alex”, you stood up from your duffle back and held out your hand. “Yes, hi”, he said and grabbed you hand to shake it. “I hope you’re not waiting long. I didn’t know when you would arrive”, he apologized. “Oh, don’t worry. I literally just got here”, you waved it off and reached to pick up your duffle bag. “Here, let me get that”, he bent down next to you and almost snatched the handles out of your hand. “Thanks”, you simply said, not too eager to carry this heavy thing one more step than necessary.

Alex reached into his pockets to grab his keys and opened the door. He let you go in first and followed you right to the elevators. He pushed the button for the penthouse floor. “How was your flight?”, he asked in an attempt to make conversation. “Good”, you simply stated and nodded. “Did you have trouble finding the building?”, he kept asking. “Not the building, but the right apartment. I rang every doorbell on the penthouse floor”, you confessed and shrugged your shoulders.

The next moment, the doors of the elevator opened and Alex stepped out first to lead the way to his apartment. He stopped at number 49. “49, 49, 49”, you mumbled to yourself to remember it. “Sorry, what?”, he turned around to you because he had heard you mumbling. “Nothing, sorry”, you said and shook your head.

Alex opened the door and you follow him inside. “Your room is right this way”, he said and carried your duffle bag through the little corridor into the open living room. Right around the corner, on the left, he opened a door. “This is normally the guest room for when I have friend over, but you’re a guest too, so I guess that still makes it the guest room”, he shrugged his shoulders and smiled at you. You stepped in and squeezed past him with your suitcase. A big bed, a closet and a window. “Perfect”, you said and smiled right back at him. He put down your duffle bag in front of the bed.  
“If you want, I can give you the tour, it won’t take long”, he offered and you nodded. You threw your handbag on the bed and followed him out to the living room.

“So, here’s the living slash dining room”, he said and he pointed at a table with four chairs and then a the couch at the other end of the room. “Right through there is the kitchen”, Alex motioned to a doorframe without a door right next to your bedroom. It was about half the size of your room, but it had everything you needed. “Cool”, you nodded.  
“This is my bedroom”, he said as he went back into the corridor and pointed at the door to the left. “And over here is the bathroom. There’s only one, so we have to share. I hope that’s no problem”, Alex opened the door between his bedroom and the entrance of the apartment. From what you have seen of this place so far, you were surprised that the bathroom was actually not that small, compared to the rest of the apartment. So much to penthouse. But in Dublin that was probably pretty luxurious when it came to living space.

“I grew up with a big brother, I think I can manage”, you gave him a reassuring smile and nudged him with your elbow. You were a bit nervous at first to live with someone you didn’t know, but that would be the case with whoever you would rent a room from in the next few days or weeks. But this here was good practice and Alex seemed really nice. You felt immediately comfortable around him. It seemed that he had that kind of personality.

“And last but not least, this is the balcony”, he walked back to the living room and opened the glass door to a space, narrow yet big enough for more than two people to sit outside. And the view was amazing. It was facing the docks and you could see, what felt like, half of Dublin from up here.  
“Wow”, you said as you stepped outside and leaned against the handrail. “I know. I live here over a year and I still can’t get used to it. It’s even better by night”, he said as he leaned next to you. It was slowly starting to get dark and it gave you a little taste of what it would look like by night.

“I have to take a shower, I’m coming from a run”, Alex suddenly said and got back inside. You followed him. “Okay, I’m going to unpack. And then I need a shower as well to get that travel dirt off me”, you chuckle and finally took off your jacket and you realized that you were still wearing your shoes. “I’m still in my shoes, I hope that’s not a problem?”, you asked him, pointing at your feet. “Yeah, sure, don’t stress about it”, he said and you saw that he was still wearing his trainers as well.

“Okay, great. Thanks”, you said and then it was silent between you two. “I go unpack now”, you point at your new room. “And I’ll go take a shower”, he said and pointed towards the bathroom. You both smiled at each other because you realized how weird that moment was for a second and then went off on different directions. You knew just then you would get along great with Alex for the time you would spend in his apartment.

In your room, you kicked off your shows and heaved your suitcase up on the bed to unpack it. You had a little trouble fitting all your clothes in the closet, you had always been a heavy packer. The only things left on your bed were the things for the bathroom. You had to check if Alex was done in there before you could get in there.

When you went outside, you found him sitting on the couch, playing FIFA. “Is the bathroom free now?”, you asked. “Oh, yes, sorry. Were you waiting?”, he sat up as he heard your voice and paused the game. “Oh no, no, I just finished unpacking my stuff”, you stated and got back inside to grab your stuff. “Sorry, I’m not used to a roommate”, he explained himself. “Don’t worry about it”, you shook your head with a smile.

You carried your stuff over to the bathroom and placed as much as possible on the sink. “He will probably hate me for this”, you said to yourself as you looked at all the displayed products. This was a full female invasion on his bathroom. You shrugged your shoulders since it would only be a few days, two weeks tops. You were still fully motivated and optimistic about finding an affordable room in Dublin, close to the university.  
You took a long and needed shower, washed your hair and whole body. As soon as you had dried off your hair and body with the big towel, you wrapped it around your body, only to find out that you had left the blow dryer in your room.

Completely forgetting that you were not alone, you left the bathroom and walked over to your room, still in just your towel, Alex still sitting on the couch. If he was surprised to see you walking through his apartment half-naked, he managed well to not show it. After all he was an actor and a good one from what you had read online.

“Some friends and I are going to a pub tonight. Wanna come?”, he asked as you were on your way back to the bathroom, with the blow dryer in your hand. “Yeah sure. Where better to spend the first night in Dublin than in a pub, right?”, you chuckled. “When are we leaving?”, you asked. “Ehm, about 9 pm”, he said. “What time is it now?”, you asked and instinctively took a step closer. “7 pm”, he answered after checking the clock on his phone and for a second, you could see his eyes wandering down your legs. “Okay, I’ll be ready then”, you simply said and turned on your heels to go back to the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex takes you out to drink and meet his friends and cast mates and you show them your little party trick…

“Thanks again for letting me stay at your place and on such short notice”, you thanked him when you were both sitting in a taxi, on your way to Temple Bar, kind of like the party mile of Dublin. “Oh yeah, sure, no problem, really”, he shook his head and waved off your thank you. “No, really. I don’t know what I would have done without you. That’s really cool of you”, you said and presented him with a thankful smile. “Yeah, you know, I’m just that kind of a guy”, he jokingly said and made you both laugh.

The pub was pouring over with people when you arrived and since it was quite a warm night for Dublin, a lot of people were drinking their pints out on the streets. You grabbed Alex arm as you walked through the masses of people, trying hard not to lose him in the crowed. He walked all the way to the back and right to a table with 4 people already waiting. “Wow, how did you manage to get a table in here?”, Alex asked when he arrived at the group. “Connections, bro. All about connections”, one of the guys at the table said as he got up and greet Alex with a short hug. His accent sounded like Australian but you weren’t sure.

“Guys, this is Y/N. Y/N, this is Marco, Jordan, Georgia and Ida”, he went around the table as he introduced his friends. “Hi”, you said and waved to the group. You sat down on the bench, next to Ida, if you remembered correctly. Alex sat down on the chair between you and Marco.  
“So Y/N, how do you know Alex?”, Jordan, the one with the Australian accent, asked you. “I’m his roommate for now. He was kind enough to take me in or I would have ended up on the street”, you explained, shooting another thankful look at Alex. “Alex, the saint”, Marco joked and laughed. “Yeah, yeah. I’m just doing gods work”, Alex got in on the joke, looked up and made the sign of the cross.

The conversation from before you had arrived continued and you tried to follow as much as possible. Soon, Ida and Georgia started to talk to you and for a while the girls and the boys were having separate conversations.  
So far, you knew that everyone also worked on the show Vikings and Jordan and Marco played Alex’ brothers on the show. You should really start watching the show when you already knew 5 of the cast members.

“Who’s up for more drinks? I’m gonna get the next round”, you offered and got up. You were all getting along great and the little group was surrounded by a fun and slightly drunk atmosphere.  
“Hell yeah”, Alex said and emptied the rest of his pint. “Keep ‘em coming”, Jordan said and Marco nodded agreeing. You got off the bench. “Wait, you forgot your wallet”, Ida said and wanted to hand you your purse. “I won’t need that. Wanna see my party trick?”, you asked with a wink. “What party trick?”, Alex asked. “You’ll see”, you winked at him and took off your cardigan.

You wanted to play it casual since you were tired from your travels and hadn’t put on too much make-up, just a little mascara, and your hair was pinned up with a big hair clip, which you now took off to let your long hair fall free over your shoulders and back. “Ida, can I borrow your lipstick?”, you asked her and she handed it to you without a comment. Everyone looked at you in anticipation for what you were about to do. You quickly applied it with skilled movements. You fluffed up your hair and pulled your top down just a little bit so you could see the base of your breasts.

“I’ll be back in a few minutes”, you winked at the group and made your way over to the bar. You had already chosen your “victim”. You had been eying the bar before you had suggested to show your little party trick so you would not humiliate yourself. You made your way over to a group of six men, clearly a bachelor party. “Who’s the lucky groom?”, you asked over the loud music. Six heads turned at the same moment and eyed you up and done. You could see how drunk they already were as some had problems focusing. “Me”, one guy held up his hand. “Congratulations, she’s a lucky girl”, you shot him a big smile and he smiled right back at you. “And you guys are doing him a big favor by taking him out for a last night of fun?”, you said to the other 5 standing around the groom. All of the men had stopped in their conversations and were now fully focused on you. “Of course! One last fun night for Henry before it gets serious next Saturday”, a big guy said with a thick Irish accent, you had trouble understanding, and slapped the groom on his back.

“Great friends you go there, Henry”, you smile at the groom and leaned onto the bar. “And you could do me a big favor, guys. See, I’m new in Dublin and I’ve got no friends here yet”, you told them and all 6 leaned forward to hear you better. “We’ll be your friends, no problem”, the guy on the far left said and made a movement with his hand which almost caused him to fall over, that’s how drunk he was already. “That’s so nice of you, thank you guys. But my problem right now is that I’m here with some friends of my new roommate I need to impress and I told them I would get the next round and don’t have enough money on me to do so. If I go back to the table empty handed, I’m going to be humiliated”, you explained and gave them your best pout and puppy eyes.

“We can’t let that happen, lads”, the big guy said and the other ones nodded agreeing. “We’ll cover you”, he added. “Really?”, you said with big eyes like you didn’t expect that to happen. “Sure, and buy them a second round to really impress them, on us of course”, a guy said that hadn’t spoken yet. “Oh no, you don’t have to do that”, you shook your head. “No, no, we insist”, he waved off your concerns. “I can’t possibly accept this”, you shook your head again, but with a big thankful smile towards the men. “Nonsense”, the groom said and waved at the bartender. 

“Franky, oy, this woman needs some drinks”, he yelled over the sound of the crowd around them. The bartender looked at you for your order. “6 pints please”, you said with a big smile. “We’re paying, and whatever she orders next, it’s on us as well”, he explained to Franky. He simply nodded, not surprised by the instructions. “Wow, you’re really saving my ass here”, you turned to the group as you waited for the beers to be ready. “We would always save a pretty ass like yours”, the guy on the far left got in on the conversation again. You laughed at his comment.  
Henry, the groom and the big guy, which name you still didn’t know, even helped you get the drinks over to your table. The group stared at you with big eyes when you arrived with the two men and 6 pints in tow.

“Thanks again. And good luck for your wedding, Henry”, you gave the two a quick hug and they left. You turned to the table and took a quick bow as they applauded you. “And that’s how you get your whole table to drink for free”, you simply stated as you put your cardigan back on.

“Drink up guys, next round’s on them as well”, you announced and picked up your pint. “Seriously?”, Georgia asked with a surprised look on her face. Instead of an answer, you just smiled at her and clinked glasses. “These guys paid for two rounds for your whole table, just like that? Without anything in return?”, Marco asked doubtfully. “Of course, Henry, the smaller one, is getting married next Saturday”, you explained with a satisfied smile to have surprised and stunned the group. “Now, less talking, more drinking”, you stated with a grin and emptied half of your pint with two big gulps.

“Where have you been all my life?”, Alex, who had been quiet the whole time, said next to you, looking at you like you had just descended from heaven to bring him free drinks. “You’re cute”, you pat his cheek with your free hand and a knowing smile on your face. This was a typical reaction after your party trick.  
“Let’s look for another group to work your magic”, Jordan said as he sat down his almost empty glass and looked around the crowded pub.

“Oh no, this only works once per night. You don’t want to piss off the pub gods”, you said and pointed up at the ceiling of the room. “I have to be careful with my powers. With great power comes great responsibility”, you stated and pointed at your full breasts that were peeking out at the neckline of your shirt, which caused the whole table to look at your boobs. “And now drink up, I’ll get the next round. They promised to pay for whatever I order. So ladies, cocktail time?”, you suggested with a big smile at Georgia and Ida.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your hunt for apartments doesn’t go so well and Alex tries to cheer you up with shots

It was day 4 in Dublin and you had started your hunt for an own apartment or at least a room to rent. You began your day by searching the web on your laptop on the couch, the TV on mute. Alex was on set shooting for his show. You’ve been scrolling through forums and pages but the sheer amount got your head spinning. You decided to go for a walk to clear your head and maybe try it the old-school way and pick up a newspaper.

You strolled through the inner city until you came to a news stand and bought 3 of the local newspapers. Then you sat down in a café, ordered a latte and started circling ads. You also started making calls to take a look at those rooms. You were actually able to visit 2 apartments right away.

It was already past 6 pm when you got back to the apartment. Alex had given you a spare key so you were able to come and go as you please. You kicked off your shoes at the door and hung your jacket on the rack. You found Alex sitting on the couch, reading a script.

“I hate Dublin”, you stated as you appeared in the door. Your words made Alex look up. “So bad?”, he asked with raised eyebrows. “The worst!”, you replied and walked over to the couch to let yourself fall down on it about a seat away from him. Alex put away the script and got up. He walked over to the kitchen, grabbed two shot glasses and some kind of liquor and put it on the table in front of you before he sat back down again, now right next to you. He filled the glasses and moved one over to you. “Drink”, he simply said and picked up his glass. You hesitated a second before you sat up straight and grabbed the drink. “Skol”, he toasted at you and downed his drink with one sip. You took a gentle sniff at the glass and it immediately burned in your nose. “Skol”, you mumble half-hearted and a disgusted expression on your face before you finally emptied your glass. “Better?”, he immediately asked. “No”, you said with a monotone voice and pulled a face as the liquid burned down your throat.

“Alright then”, he said and filled your two glasses up once again. “Drink”, he commanded with a soft voice and locked his eyes on yours to persuade you. “Alex…”, you sighed. “Drink”, he ordered again and put the full glass in your hand. “Skol!”, he toasted once more and you both emptied your glasses at the same time. “Fuck, that’s gross”, you shook your head and closed your eyes for a second.

“And now tell me, what is so horrible about Dublin?”, Alex leaned back on the couch as he asked you. “The living situation! I have looked at 5 apartments and 8 rooms for rent today. They were all horrible. Small, smelly and the rent was outrageous”, you told him and also rested against the backrest of the couch. “I don’t know how you did that! Compared to what I’ve seen today, this place here is a palace”, you made a big motion to include the whole apartment. “I got it from the production company, they organized it for me and are paying for it”, Alex explained. “Of course!”, you rolled your eyes. But you should keep quiet since you were also living here, rent free.

“It looks like you will have to endure me a little longer than anticipated”, you said after a few moments of silence. “No problem”, he simply answered. “Here you go”, Alex bent over to pour you both another drink. “Let’s drink to us being roommates a little longer”, he held up his glass and handed you yours. You took it without objections. “Skol”, you both said simultaneously and clinked glasses. You threw your head back as you emptied your glass with one sip, the liquor burning your throat again. “Nope, not getting used to this”, you shook your head as you squinted your eyes and placed the glass back down on the couch table. You started to feel the effects of the alcohol in your system, your head getting light and your worries didn’t seem so heavy anymore.

You let yourself fall back onto the backrest of the couch again, pulling your feet up on the seat. You turned a bit to your left to face Alex, who also leaned back. “I’ve put my name down on the waitlist of 4 dorms close to the university. Let’s hope something opens up in the near future”, you ran your hand through your hair then supported your head with your hand on the backrest. “Don’t stress about it, Y/N. You’re welcome here as long as you want”, Alex patted your knee which was closest to him and he let his hand linger a few seconds longer which you blamed on the alcohol in his system.

You woke up in the middle of the night, sweating and with your head hurting. You had dreamt about one of those horrible apartments you had seen today and somehow you got trapped in there and couldn’t get out.  
You sat up and rubbed your face, trying to get rid of the images spinning in your head. Your throat was dry from all the alcohol Alex had made you drink earlier. That might not have been the best idea.  
You got up to get some water from the kitchen. You felt a headache approaching. You blamed the horrible liquor for it and for the crazy nightmares.

The apartment was dark and silent as you walked barefoot over to the kitchen, only wearing your panties and an oversized shirt. The light of the fridge blinded you as you looked for a water bottle. Your eyes stopped at the freezer. Ice cream wouldn’t be the worst idea right now, you thought to yourself as you felt the craving building up in your stomach.

You were lucky enough to find a half-full box of chocolate ice cream. You grabbed a spoon and leaned forward on the kitchen counter, supporting your weight on your elbows while you started eating.  
You almost fell asleep leaning there, with your ass up in the air, your head resting on your hand on the counter, but still eating your ice cream.

“Y/N? What are you doing up?”, Alex mumbled as he appeared in the doorframe of the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. You almost jumped as you heard your name, not thinking that someone besides you would be up. You looked over to the clock on the microwave. “What are YOU doing up at 3:30 am?”, you returned the question as you turned around and leaned against the kitchen counter. “I get picked up for work at 4:15 am”, he whispered and came closer to look for a water himself. “That doesn’t sound fun”, you answered also in a whispering tone and turned back around to the ice cream. Just then you realized that you were standing in front of him in just your underwear and a shirt. “It’s not, believe me”, he said followed by a big yawn.

“Here, this will cheer you up”, you said and handed him a second spoon. “What’ve you got there?”, he came over to you, still keeping his voice low. “Chocolate ice cream”, you explained in a whispered tone. “I think I’ll need a coffee first”, he wanted to put the spoon down, but you stopped him. “No, trust me. It’s ice cold and full of sugar. Nothing wakes you up faster. Come on, try”, you grabbed his hand with the spoon and put it in the ice cream, then led his hand to his mouth which made him chuckle.  
You both bent down and rested your elbows on the kitchen counter as you continued to eat the ice cream. “Not that bad actually”, he nodded his head, bringing his spoon back to the ice cream box again and again. “See, told you”, you nudged him with your shoulder.

“Why are we whispering, actually? There’s no one here besides us”, you asked Alex after a few moments of eating. “Because it’s dark?”, he answered with a question. For a second it was completely silent before you two bursted out into laughter, you, muffling your sound with a hand over your mouth.  
“It’s really good, but I need to take a shower before they come pick me up”, Alex stood up straight again, speaking in a normal volume now and stretching his upper body. “I’ll make you a coffee to go, just in case, while you get ready”, you winked at him and started the coffee machine as he went to the bathroom.  
You filled a tumbler you’ve found standing next to the machine, added a little milk and sugar like you had seen him do the days before.

About two minutes before his pick-up time, Alex came back to the kitchen, freshly showered and fully dressed, a bag over his shoulder. “Here you go”, you handed him the tumbler, which he took with a thankful look on his face. “Thanks”, he said. “Have a fun day at the office, honey. Dinner will be ready when you come home”, you said with a weird sixties-TV-show-wife voice and got on your tiptoes to give him a peck on his cheek. “Really?”, he asked with a hopeful expression on his face.  
“Nah, don’t count on it. I’ll probably still be in bed when you get back”, you pulled a face and shrugged your shoulders, then winked at him with a smile.

The next moment, the doorbell was rung, letting you both know that the driver had arrived. You both said goodbye and while Alex walked towards the door, you walked straight back to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you come home from university one day, you find Alex with a girl in his living room…

You came back to the apartment after a long day at the university. The semester had already started and they had put you right to work. Your search for an own apartment had been on hold for now since it was too annoying and Alex had sworn you over and over again that it was no problem for him if you stayed as long as you wanted.

What you really needed was a job so you were actually able to pay for your own place. The thought of that alone made you sigh as you opened the door to the apartment. You put the heavy bag filled with books and manuscripts right by the door as you would not carry that thing one more inch.

You were a bit irritated to find the door to the living room closed as you walked through the little corridor. “Alex, are you home?”, you asked as soon as you opened the door, only to find him sitting on the couch, a girl on top of him.  
They were both looking at you startled. You had clearly interrupted their make-out session. “Oh, hey”, you said, equally startled for a moment. You saw the girl staring at you with big eyes. “You have a girlfriend?!”, she squealed and practically jumped off his lap the next second. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know…”, she talked directly at you, trying to gather her things.

You held you hands up to stop her. “Whoa, hey. Calm down, we’re not together”, you told her. “We’re not together”, Alex said as well and seemed to have found his voice again. “I’m just his roommate”, you clarified, why you were standing in the middle of his living room. “She’s just my roommate”, Alex said.  
“Hey man, what’s with the echo?”, you talked directly at him, shaking you head.

“Listen, you guys go back to what you were doing”, you said to the girl who was still a bit shaken up, looking between Alex and you.  
“Just give me 2 seconds to grab some stuff from my room and I’ll be out of your way”, you told them and without waiting for a reaction from either of them, walked over to your room and closed the door behind you.

You gathered your workout clothes and a full water bottle you had beside your bed in a little bag and walked back out. You found the living room empty, but now the door to Alex bedroom was closed. You made sure you had your phone and keys with you as you left the apartment again.  
You couldn’t help but smirk to yourself. You were sure Alex had to do some damage control, but you had no worries he would manage to do so.

Now you finally had a reason to check out the gym downstairs in the basement of the building, free to everyone who lived in the building. You were able to you use your apartment key to also gain access to the facilities. You were happy to find it empty. It was a nice day, still warm outside, extremely rare for Dublin in September.

You changed in the little bathroom into your workout clothes and put your hair up in a messy bun. You were surprised to find a TV screen on the wall and happily turned it on since you had forgotten your iPod upstairs. You found a marathon of The Big Bang Theory and started working out, but your heart wasn’t really into it. You were distracted by the TV and soon you were just sitting on the seat of the exercise tower and simply watched TV.

When the 4 episodes were over, it was still too early to go back up. You just wanted to be safe and decided to go for a run so you would have done at least some exercise today.  
You’ve actually managed to walk and run for about an hour before you came back to the building by the docks. You showered in the downstairs gym and changed back into your normal clothes.

It had now been 3 hours since you had left the apartment and you were pretty sure to find Alex alone again or at least done with the girl.

When you entered the apartment, you heard loud panting and screams behind Alex’ bedroom door. You couldn’t help but stop in front of his door, leaning closer to eavesdrop. It sounded like quite the finale in there and you raised your eyebrows in an approvingly manner as you kept walking over to your room to place the bag with your workout clothes in the corner of your bedroom.

Since you’ve already showered in the gym, you just grabbed a beer and went outside on the balcony to watch the nightly skyline of Dublin. It was already past 9 pm. You would not go out again, just so they could say goodbye. They probably wouldn’t even notice you out here.

About 20 minutes later you heard the door being opened and out comes Alex with a beer of his own. “Did she leave already?”, you asked in a sarcastic tone, hinting on the fact the he practically got rid of the girl right after he had slept with her. “Yes, just left”, he nodded and took a big breath of the fresh air.

“Don’t tell me you’ve been fucking for the past three hours since I left you guys?”, you asked him, your expression a mixture of disbelief and recognition. “Only way I know how”, he said while he sat down on the chair next to you and put his feet up on the handrail. You rolled your eyes at his comment, but couldn’t hide a smile. “Then cheers to your stamina”, you said and toasted to him before you both took a sip of your beers.

“We need to come up with a sign to let the other one know if we have some company”, you said as you gazed into the distance. “A sign?”, he asked you. “Yeah, like, I don’t know, a sock on the doorknob or a tie or whatever”, you said the first things that came into your head. “Or I could write you a simple text?”, he countered. “Or that”, you pointed at him. “Why didn’t you, actually?”, you asked him. “I don’t know, I forgot”, he shrugged his shoulders. “Well, thank god I didn’t come home a few minutes later…I would never be able to sit on that couch again”, you told him and made him giggle.

“Speaking of…didn’t you come straight from set? Where did you find her?”, you thought out loud. “From set”, he simply stated and it made you raise your eyebrows.  
“She’s an extra and today was her last day”, he told you after you looked at him with raised eyebrows, wanting to know more. “We’ve been flirting all week and, I don’t know, I…”, he told you and shrugged his shoulders again. “Wanted to give her a proper goodbye?”, you suggested the ending of his sentence. Alex giggled again and it looked like he was blushing a bit.

“You know she gets paid, right? You didn’t have to take her home to reward her for her work”, you told him and couldn’t help but feeling a little bit jealous deep down in your core. You hurried to flush it away with a big sip of your beer. You couldn’t say if it was the fact that the girl got to have sex when you were having quite the dry spell or because the girl was having sex with Alex.

You wanted to take another sip just to find your beer empty. Just as you got up to get another one, you stopped again. “I wanna go out”, you suddenly said and Alex looked up at you. “I wanna dance and drink”, you thought out loud. “Are you asking me to join you or are you just telling me the plans for your evening?”, he asked you with a grin on his face.  
“You can come. Oh, and call your friends, it was fun the last time”, you said before you pushed his feet off the handrail and got inside to get ready.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and you go out to drink and meet up with his friends again. Especially you two have some fun dancing…

“I know just the place for you”, Alex said as you stepped into a taxi, about 40 minutes after you told him to get you somewhere where you could dance away to loud music.  
It took you about 20 minutes before the car stopped in front of a pub-slash-club. Quite a lot of people were standing outside, waiting to get in. “Oh, come on”, you whined as you were in absolutely no mood to wait the whole night to get in.

“I might know a trick or two”, Alex winked at you and took you by the hand, pulling you to the entrance. As soon as the bouncer saw him, he stood up and greeted Alex with a handshake and a quick hug. “What a pleasure, a visit by the Viking himself”, the man said with a heavy Irish accent, but you managed to understand him. “Hey man, good to see you”, Alex smiled at him. “You came at a good night, have fun”, the bouncer said and with a nod to the second bouncer, Alex and you were able to get inside.

The loud music surrounded you immediately and you felt the bass hammer through your whole body. It was dark inside, but a lot of lights flashed in all colors. It was perfect.  
You both made your way over the bar. The others would meet you there. They surely wouldn’t find you if you started moving around the club.

“First one’s on me. What do you want?”, Alex asked you. He had to move close and basically shout in your ear so you were able to hear him over the loud music. “I’m in the mood for a cocktail”, you said as you took off your jacket and revealed a tight, sleeveless shirt, showing a lot of cleavage. Your jeans sitting low on your hips.

“And what can I get you?”, he asked, clearly bad at hiding how he checked you out. “Surprise me”, you said with a grin and leaned against the bar counter. “Alright”, he nodded and swung around to get the attention of the bartender. “But nothing with coconut”, you told him and poked his upper arm so he would listen to you. “Okay”, he signalized that he heard you. “Oh and nothing with cream”, you added in a shouting voice. He just nodded. “And I’m not too crazy about Gin”, you said and Alex rolled his eyes.

“How about I order you a glass of water with an umbrella in it?”, he sarcastically suggested. You leaned over, clung your arms around his right arm and rested your chin on his shoulder, you were only able to reach because of your high heels. “Wow, for a guy who had just had sex for 3 straight hours, you’re surely not in a good mood”, you joked as you looked up to meet his gaze.

He shook his head in annoyance but a smile appeared on his face. “Ah, see, there it is”, you said and poked his cheek with you finger. Your fingers traveled down a little further to his neck and you couldn’t stop yourself and tickled him. “Ah, stop it”, he slapped your hand away and let out the sweetest giggle.

You took a step back and leaned against the bar again. “Okay, I know now what to get you”, he said and gestured to the bartender. He leaned over the counter to place his order, but because of the loud music, you couldn’t hear what he said to the man.

A few moments later, the bartender placed two shots in front of Alex. You shot him a look as he moved one glass over to you. “What is that?”, you asked with a suspicious look. “You know it”, he winked at you and the way he said it made you even more suspicious. You took the glass and put it up to your nose to take a quick sniff. A familiar smell filled your nostrils and you immediately pulled a face. It was the same liquor Alex had poured you about two weeks ago after your miserable apartment hunt.

“Oh Jesus Christ!”, you shouted and shook your whole body at that smell. “Come one”, he tried to persuade you with wiggling eyebrows. “I hate you”, you glared at him playfully. “No, you love me! And now CHUG CHUG CHUG!”, he banged his fist on the bar counter repeatedly to cheer you on. As you put the glass to your lips, he mirrored your movements. You took one last breath of encouragement before you downed your drink with one big sip, just as Alex.

“FUCK!”, you yelled out as the liquid made its way down your throat and it almost made you cough. “Is that a way to greet a friend?”, you heard in a familiar Australian accent behind you. You turned around to find Jordan standing there. “Hey, hi”, you greeted him with a hug and a peck on the cheek.

Shortly after came Marco and then Georgia. “Hey girl”, she greeted you. “Hey girl”, you greeted her right back with a hug. “Ida can’t make it tonight, her parents are in town”, Georgia told you. “Shame, I would have loves to see her again as well”, you said. “She wanted to see you again too! She promised she will join us next time”, she said.

“How about we start the night with a round of shots?”, Alex asked the little group. “But I’m ordering this time. You only order undrinkable stuff”, you playfully pushed Alex aside to gesture to the bartender. “Are you showing us your party trick again?”, Jordan asked with a smirk. “No, this time I’ll gladly pay for it”, you stuck out your tongue to him and then turned around to find the bartender waiting for your order.

“Hey, pretty lady, what can I get ya?”, he asked with a smile. “Give me 5 shots”, you replied with a flirty smile. “Great choice. I make great special-shots”, he told you while he grabbed 5 glasses and then several liquor bottles. “Yeah? What’s so special about them?”, you asked him and leaned a bit closer to watch what he was doing. “Can’t tell you, it’s a secret family recipe”, he winked at you and made you laugh.

He mixed all kinds of liquids in a shaker and then poured them into the 5 shot glasses. “And…they come at a special price, just tonight, just for you”, he told you as he put the glasses on the counter in front of you. “Is that so?”, you asked with an anticipating smile. “A peck on the cheek and another one of your gorgeous smiles”, he leaned onto the bar counter on his side and came quite close to your face, but not in a weird way. “If you boyfriend doesn’t mind, of course”, he said and nodded towards Alex.

You took a quick look over your shoulder and saw that Alex was talking to Marco, not noticing what was going on here. “He’s not my boyfriend”, you clarified, then got on your tiptoes to kiss his right cheek. “This is for the drinks”, then turned to his left cheek and gave him another kiss. “And this is for you”, you smiled at him as you leaned back. He winked at you one last time then moved over to the other end of the bar to take other orders. He turned back around to look at you once more, but you had already turned around to your friends again, and missed it.

“There you go”, you handed your friends their drinks and closed up the circle you all were standing in. “I might be wrong, but did I miss the part where she was actually paying for the drinks?”, Jordan asked with a sarcastic tone. “What can I do? Sometimes that just happens”, you shrugged your shoulders with an innocent smile. You all clinked glasses and downed your drinks.

“Now I wanna dance”, you said as you placed your glass back on the bar. “Wanna join me, Georgia?”, you asked and held out your hand. “Definitely”, she handed her glass over to Jordan, who put it on the bar with an eyeroll, and took your hand. You both strutted over to the dancefloor and started to dance next to and around each other.

Lights flashing, beats hammering, you completely lost yourself in the music and the atmosphere. After a little while, you saw someone dancing towards you. As you turned your head, you saw Alex coming at you with some funny moves that made you laugh. You both jumped around, making fun of each other, laughing. You took his hands and put them around your hips as you simultaneously turned around in his arms, now facing away from him. You wiggled your ass lightly against him, teasing him a bit. He put his arms even closer around you and pulled you against him. For a second you let yourself get lost in the moment and closed your eyes. It had been a while since you’ve been so close to a man.

The next second, you snapped out of your trance and took a few steps forward, away from him. He held you back at you hand, spun you around so you were finally facing him and pulled you close again. He placed his other hand on your lower back, his little finger touching the skin between your shirt and your jeans. He swayed you in the beat of the song for a few seconds than made you spin and dipped you backwards, holding you with his strong arms.

You were so surprised by his movements that you squealed in excitement and laughed when he pulled you back up. You playfully slapped his chest. “Hey, don’t do that to me, you were scaring me”, you shouted over the music, leaning in close so he was actually able to hear you. “Oh, shut up, you liked it”, he yelled back and looked at you. You stared into his blue eyes and felt a bit dizzy. Just a blink of an eye later, the atmosphere between you two changed again and it was back to fun dancing with your friend.

While you were busy dancing with Alex, you missed out on a little chat Jordan was having with Marco at the bar. “Alex and Y/N are sleeping together”, Jordan said and grabbed the beer the bartender had just placed next to him. “What? Really? Did he say something to you?”, Marco asked him. “No, he didn’t say anything. But look at them”, he said and pointed at Alex and you dancing a few feet away from them. “Look how they are with each other, that tension”, Jordan described his observations. “But he’s also with Gee like that. The laughing, the dancing, the flirting…and they’re just friends”, Marco countered.

“Yeah, but it’s not the same with Y/N. There is something between them, look”, he said and took a sip from his bottle. Both him and Marco watched you dance and goof around on the dancefloor. “I don’t know, man. He just took that girl home from set today”, Marco said, not sure to believe what his friend had just told him. “So? Just a little distraction”, Jordan said and shrugged his shoulders. “I tell you, if they’re not already fucking, they’re about to. I promise you”, Jordan said.

Georgia appeared next to them, a little breathless from dancing. She grabbed the bottle out of Jordan’s hands and took a big sip. “Who’s fucking?”, she asked and tried to see who the two men were looking at. “Jordan thinks that Alex and Y/N are sleeping together”, Marco got her up to speed. “Or are about to”, Jordan added and snatched his bottle back out of Gee’s hand. “Oh definitely”, she nodded agreeing. She had spotted you two in the crowd. “I mean, look at them”, she said and nodded towards you. Marco gave you two a second look. Sure, Alex was talking about you quite often on set, but he couldn’t say it was different to when he talked about other people that were close to him. Maybe he only talked about you more because you were new to his group of friends and that would be it. But what did he know…


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You brought dinner for the two of you and Alex helps you out with finding work

You haven’t seen Alex in a while because his filming schedule was so crazy. Sometimes you heard him come home at 2 am and when you woke up at 7 am for university, he was already gone again.  
You spent most your days at lectures or studying at the library with your new friends you met on campus. You didn’t bring them home to the apartment since they had told you that they are watching the show Vikings and most of them also liked Alex very much. After knowing that, you didn’t even tell them that he was your roommate. You just told them it’s a friend of your brothers and that he’s working for a production company.

You had to leave your little study-group early because you had a job interview as a part-time receptionist at a big company. As much as you had wanted to avoid it, money was getting short and you could easily go without another lecture from your parents about being responsible and starting to grow up. Also the last thing you wanted to do was to ask Alex for money. He already did so much by letting you live in his apartment without any pressure to find something on your own any time soon or paying rent.  
About two hours later, you made a quick stop at H&M, not really searching for anything specific. It wasn’t like you would need a business outfit anytime soon. To call the job interview a disaster was the understatement of the year. The woman immediately let you know that she was not impressed by your résumé. You basically went from school right to travelling around to starting university in Dublin. You never had a job besides babysitting your neighbors’ kids. You wondered why she had even bothered to invite you to the interview.

You stopped at a sushi place close to the apartment. Alex had recommended it to you and it became your go-to place for Japanese food. You decided to get dinner for the both of you, not sure when Alex would be home tonight. He either could eat it in the middle of the night or you would eat it tomorrow.  
When you came home, you heard the TV. Did you forget to turn it off this morning? You weren’t sure. You kicked your shoes off and walked into the living room. You found Alex playing a video game.

“Oh my god, you’re home?”, you said surprised, and a little sarcastic, and put the bags of food on the dining table. “I’m actually surprised to see you’re still living here. I was already planning to redecorate”, you joked as you unpacked the sushi.  
“Ha-ha”, he said sarcastically. “Work was crazy this week and we’re not nearly done”, he explained with a tired sigh. “Really? So, no weekend?”, you asked with raised eyebrows. “Not for me at least. And most of the crew. It’s not like I’m standing there alone”, he clarified. “To cheer you up, I brought you dinner. Hope, you’re in the mood for sushi”, you told him and held up the boxes. “YES! I’m fucking starving”, he sighed and got up to grab his dinner.

You walked into the kitchen to get you some plates and little bowls for the soy sauce. When you came back, Alex was already halfway through his sushi-box. “Are you kidding me? You could at least have waited for me”, you scolded him playfully and he stopped in his movements to look at you with an apologetic look. “Go on, eat up”, you rolled your eyes at him. When he wasn’t able to wait for you anyway, you wouldn’t need to hurry.  
You went to the bathroom to take off your make-up and then changed in your room into something more comfortable. You put your hair up in a messy bun and grabbed your sushi-box to eat on the couch, watching Alex play FIFA.

“How was your day?”, he asked you, still focused on the TV. You had your mouth full, not expecting to be asked a question by him. You hurried to swallow down your sushi roll. “Shit”, you simply said and reached over to grab the water bottle off the coffee table. “Why?”, he asked. “Shitty job interview”, you told him. “Ah, for that receptionist thing?”, he asked, his eyes still glued to the TV. “Yes, how do you know?”, you asked surprised. You can’t remember telling him about it since you barely had seen him this week. “I heard you on the phone”, he simply explained. “Oh”, you nodded as you put another sushi roll in your mouth.

“I can hook you up with a little two-to-three-days-work if you’re interested”, he suggested while playing his game. “To get you by”, he added. “What do you mean?”, you asked a little suspicious. “They’re looking for extras for the next episode”, he explained, finally ending his game and turned towards you while he talked. “You mean acting?”, you sounded almost a little frightened. “I would barely call it acting. You’d be standing or walking in the background. You might not even be on camera”, he explained and tried to sooth your worries. “I don’t know”, you shrugged your shoulders. “They don’t pay too bad. You will have long-hour-days, but they give you 10 bucks an hour”, he told you and now you really started listening. “So, if I, like, stood around for 10 hours, I’d walk home with 100 euros?”, you asked with big eyes. “Yes”, he nodded and smiled because he knew he had you hooked now.

“And it’s just standing or walking?”, you asked again to make sure. “If you want, I can call right away?”, he suggested with a chuckle. “Yes, please do”, you nodded after a moment of hesitation. “Okay, give me a second”, he said as he got up, grabbed his phone from the coffee table and went out to the hallway to talk. In the meantime, you carried the empty sushi-boxes to the kitchen and threw them in the trash. Along the way you washed a few glasses that had gathered over the course of the week. Just when you put the last one back into the cupboard, Alex came back to the living room.

“All set, you’re starting Monday”, he told you and threw himself back on the couch. “Really?”, you asked with big eyes and a smile started to form on you face. “Yep”, he nodded. “Thank you, thank you, thank you”, you shuffled over to the couch, jumped on it and threw your arms around his neck. You gave him a peck on his cheek and hugged him tightly. “Alright, alright, I got it, you like me”, he joked and it seemed to you that he blushed a little bit.  
“I guess I should really start watching the show now”, you figured as you leaned back again and sat down next to him. “You have never seen the show?”, he asked surprised. “No?”, you answered him with a question.

“Okay, how many seasons are there?”, you asked, hoping there weren’t too many so you could binge through them over the weekend. “Well, right now we’re shooting season 6, but they only showed season 1 to 4 on TV yet. Season 5 starts in November”, he told you. “And since when are you part of the show?”, you asked, hoping not since the beginning. You thought you should at least watch the episodes with him in it. “Only since the second half of season 4”, he explained and you suppressed a sigh of relief.  
“Okay, then give me the highlights until you come into the picture and I’ll watch it from there”, you suggested and got comfortable. This could take a while. “Alright, so it all started with Ragnar and his wife Lagertha. They had a son called Bjorn and a daughter called Gyda. He also had a brother called Rollo and…”, he started and you already zoned off. “Wait a second”, you stopped him with your hands held up towards him. You jumped off the couch and got yourself a beer from the fridge.

You came back to the couch, opened it and took a long sip from the bottle. “Okay, continue”, you said with a flowing motion of your hand.  
Alex tried his best to summarize the seasons and highlight the main points, but you had to admit you had lost your way in the story right after Queen Aslaug. You got that he was playing Ivar, Ragnars youngest son, but only because he said at some point, “I play Ivar, Ragnars youngest son, about the time when he’s a teenager.”  
Just standing and walking, just standing and walking…oh god!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex wakes you up for an early day at the Vikings set and you spend the day walking and standing and spend lunch with “the brothers”…

It was early, way too early when someone knocked on your bedroom door on Monday morning. “Go away!”, you mumbled into your pillow and turned to the other side of your bed. That annoying someone knocked again. “No!”, you shouted towards the door with all the energy you were able to find within you at that hour. You heard the door being opened. “Time to get up, Y/N”, the sound of Alex’ voice filled the room.

You pulled your blanket over your head and grunted. The next second, your blanket was pulled away completely. You whined as you felt the cold air on your naked legs. You tried to crawl into your oversized t-shirt. “Why?”, you whimpered and managed to open one eye. Alex was fully dressed, his hair in a man-bun and a bright smile on his face. He was enjoying this way too much. “Get up, get up!”, he said and followed you to the other side of the bed when you turned around again.

“Go away”, you murmured and buried your face in your pillow again. “Should I bring you ice cream to wake you up?”, he suggested with a smile and got down into a squatting position so his face was on the same level as yours. You opened one eye again to look at his smug smile.

“I might be still half-asleep, but I’m awake enough to punch you in the face”, you mumbled and shot him an angry look. “Alright”, he sighed and stood up again. “You still need to get up though because we get picked up in half an hour”, he told you. You sighed. Right, you started your little job as an extra today.

“Okay”, you whispered and held up your hand. He grabbed it with a little chuckle and pulled you to a sitting position first, then a second later, up to your feet. You stood right in front of him and looked up to his face. “And now?”, you asked with a sleepy voice. “Coffee is in the kitchen and then a cold shower to wake up”, he suggested. You just nodded, but didn’t move.

Alex grabbed you by your shoulders and gently pushed you out of your room and into the kitchen. He left you there and got to his bedroom to grab his bag. You walked over to the coffee maker with slurring steps. As you reached for the cups, your eyes caught the time on the microwave. 3:48 am. “Are you fucking kidding me?!”, you blurted out.

The set of Vikings was about 90 minutes outside of Dublin. As sleepy as you were before, nervousness took over as soon as you were in the car, not being able to close your eyes for a minute. Alex was gone the second the car door closed behind him. So you basically spent the whole car ride stressing over what you would have to do on set, not having any experience in acting.

When you arrived, you only managed to say a quick goodbye to Alex as a production assistant rushed you over to hair and make-up where you got parts of your hair braided along your skull and then into a giant braid down your back. They even put some fake hair in it too to make it look like more hair than you actually had.

Over at the costume department, they put you into a simple maiden outfit, a dark red colored linen dress and then put some fake dirt on you. They brought you outside to the market place where you were supposed to stroll over the market, buying food for a feast you would imaginably prepare for you master.

It was literally just like Alex had said, you were just walking in the background, stopping at a market stand, looking and picking up food and then walking over to the next table. And that was literally all you did all day long. Several market scenes in several angles were shot, you never past a single camera which probably meant you wouldn’t even be seen in the final shot. But that also cancelled out your worry of looking right at the camera.

When you got home that night, you went straight to bed because you had to be back the next morning at the same crucial hour. Alex would start his shooting day only at noon which meant he went out to a pub with his cast mates. He texted you if you would like to come with them, but you were so tired from all the walking and standing and waiting around. And to know that you had to be back on set at 6 am for probably another 10 to 12 hours of walking and standing did not exactly put you into a good mood.

The next day, they put you in a similar linen dress, dark grey this time, and a similar braid in your hair. Today, they would shoot a big feast that would take all day. You and the other extras playing servants were rehearsing all morning and shooting some preparation scenes until noon when you all had lunch together. In the canteen, you ran into Marco and Jordan and joined them at their table.

“Gotta say I’m pretty surprised to see you here”, Jordan said when you sat down with your food. “Yeah, Alex hooked me up with a little extras part. I’m pretty good at walking, so I had the perfect qualifications”, you explained with a little wink before you put the first fork of food into your mouth because you were starving. “Speaking of the devil”, he said as he looked behind you.

When you turned around, you saw Alex coming towards you in his full Ivar costume, well, except the crutches and the leg braces. “Hey Y/N, how’s your day going? Haven’t seen you at all yesterday”, he said as he sat down next to you, across from Marco. “She was busy walking”, Marco threw in between two bites.

“I think that’s because you came home after I already left for set today”, you playfully scolded him, eying him up and down. “Trouble in paradise?”, Jordan said and bit down on his bottom lip to hide a smile. “What paradise?”, you asked confused, looking over at Alex if he knew what he was talking about, but he looked equally clueless. Marco tried to cover his chuckle with a cough as he exchanged looks with Jordan.

“So, are there any, you know, ‘interesting’ extras?”, Alex asked you, wiggling his eyebrows at the word “interesting”. “You mean besides me?”, you asked with a smoldering look. “Of course”, he said and indicated a bow. “Well, Julia is pretty hot”, you told him straight, knowing exactly what infos he wanted to hear and pointed towards a blonde girl you have rehearsed with all morning. You two got talking between takes, she was really nice. “Mhm”, Alex hummed when he spotted her. “But she’s engaged and her guy plays Rugby professionally. She showed me a picture of him. When he’s done with you, you would need your Ivar-crutches for real”, you told him and Jordan chuckled into his chicken salad.

“Then there’s Chrissie, the redhead on the left”, you nodded towards her. “But she’s into girls”, you added. Alex pouted. “Actually, I’m getting quite the vibes from her”, you thought out loud and were more speaking to yourself than to Alex. His pout turned itself right into a big smile. “Forget it, Alex”, you rolled your eyes. You were done eating and it was also time to get back to set for final rehearsals.

“Doesn’t look good for you today, Andersen”, you told him and took the last sip of your water, then compressed the plastic bottle between your arm and side to make it flat.

“But see it like this…”, you said to him as you got up with your food tray. “No matter how the day plays out, you will take an extra home from set”, you winked at him before you followed the other extras back to the set, getting ready for the real actors.

The shooting of the feast sequence went well into the night since it had to be shot from different angles and all sorts of dialogue had to be done in all kinds of ways. Honestly, you lost track.

Since you had repeated the same movements and motions all day, you were doing them automatically by the time the sun went down, but the cameras were rolling on and on.

The positive thing was that the team was able to finalize the feast sequence that night and you needn’t to came back tomorrow. On one hand, you were a bit bummed out to miss out on the extra cash and also to watch Alex act, which was stunning. On the other hand, you couldn’t wait to sleep late into the next day. You were so tired.

You managed to drive back home together with Alex. You shared the car with Jordan, Marco and a woman called Josefin.

You sat down next to Alex and the steady movements of the car made you doze off, your head slowly sliding over until it rested on Alex shoulder, who was asleep himself against the window. You completely missed that the car stopping several times so the other three could get out at their stops.

“Alright lot, you’re home. Time to get out”, he driver gently but determinedly said. It took you a second to know where you were. You looked up and directly into Alex sleepy eyes. Only now you realized that you were sleeping on his shoulder. You sat up straight again and rubbed your eyes. “Thanks Joe”, Alex mumbled and patted his shoulder as goodbye before you both got out. You nodded agreeing and waved at the driver.

Alex followed you into the apartment building. As you were waiting for the elevator, you felt your eyelids getting heavy again. “I honestly don’t know how you do that”, you said with a sleepy voice and almost not being able to keep your eyes open. “Believe it or not, you get used to it”, he answered and the next second, the elevator arrived. Alex put his arm around your shoulders to guide you inside. Despite your expectation, he didn’t remove his arm. You felt his warm body close to you and instinctively you cuddled up to him, closing your eyes. You almost fall asleep against his chest on the way up to your apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a hard day of work for Alex, it’s your turn to cheer him up with shots, watching football and you tell him about a little bet you used to play…

About a week later, you were sitting on your couch, working on a paper you had to hand in the next day for your class. You were just putting final touches to it when Alex got home from work. It was only 5 pm and you looked at him surprised when he walked through the living room door.

“Home already?”, you asked, looking up from the clock on your laptop. “No, this is just an illusion, I’m not really here”, he said sarcastically and walked over to the kitchen to get himself a bottle of water. You rolled your eyes at him with a smile and returned to your work. You wrote the last couple of sentences and then finally were able to close the laptop for good tonight.

“Tough day at work?”, you asked him as he sat down next to you on the couch with a deep sigh. He seemed a bit pissed off and very tired. “Yep”, was his simple answer. “Should I get that horrible liquor?”, you asked with a playful pout. He looked over to you with an annoyed look but your puppy eyes made him laugh. “Why not? Maybe it helps”, he shrugged his shoulders.

You got up, grabbed the bottle and a shot glass from the kitchen. “You’re not drinking?”, he asked when you put down glass in front of him. “THIS? Hell no”, you said as you poured him a drink and sat down again. “Come on, drinking alone isn’t fun”, Alex said and moved his glass over to you and grabbed the bottle. “No, I don’t want to”, you whined and pulled a face. “Don’t you want to cheer me up?”, he asked and looked straight into your eyes which made you swallow hard for some reason.

“I’d rather blow you than drink this”, you said out loud without thinking. He looked at you rattled. You yourself didn’t know where that came from. “What the hell…”, you sighed, grabbed the glass and downed the drink with one big sip. “How come this doesn’t get better?”, you asked yourself as you pulled a face. Meanwhile, Alex took a big sip directly from the bottle.

“Watching your face when you drink that, it’s kinda insulting that you put blowing me on the same level”, Alex mentioned with a jokingly pout. “It’s not like I have evidence”, you told him and shot him your sweetest look. You two looked at each other in silence and the seconds seemed to get longer and longer.

“Isn’t this how porn starts?”, you finally broke the silence and you two broke out into laughter. “I thought about ordering in tonight, wanna join?”, you asked him and scooted back on the couch a little bit. “Yeah sure, I’m starving”, he nodded his head. “Okay, I’m calling. Do you want pizza or burgers?”, you asked and you grabbed your phone. “I shouldn’t be eating any of that”, he said with a deep sigh. “So…both?”, you asked with a smile. “Yes”, he winked at you with a big smile.

“You are watching football?”, he asked before taking a bite of his burger while a slice of pizza was waiting in front of him. You had just changed the channel to tonight’s Champions League game. “Are you kidding me? I love football”, you told him. “Because the footballers are hot?”, he asked, referring to the typical prejudice towards female football fans. “No…not just that. But because a really good goal can get me really excited”, you explained and playfully wiggled your eyebrows.

“Excited?”, he asked surprised and suppressed a chuckle. “Very so. I actually had a bet with my previous boyfriends whenever we watched a game”, you told him. “A bet?”, he said interested. “I call it the oral bet”, you simply said. Alex’ eyes got wide for a second and he almost choked on his food before a cheeky smile formed on his face. “The oral bet?”, he repeated the words like he wasn’t sure if he had heard you correctly.

“Yes, the oral bet. It’s simple, like, if we would play it”, you motioned between the two of you, “Each one of us has to choose a team, if your favorite team isn’t already playing. And whose team loses has to give oral to the other person without being allowed to ask for it in return”, you explained to him. “Seriously? And they made you do that?”, he asked. “Made me? It was my idea! I invented the game”, you played shocked. Alex fell back with laughter.

“You are a dream woman, you know that?”, he said with a bright smile. “And yet I’m single”, you shrugged your shoulders. But before it could sound too depressed, you turned around to the TV and clapped your hands together once. “Okay, which team is it gonna be for you, Andersen?”, you asked and pulled your feet up on the couch.

“Are we playing?”, he asked with raised eyebrows, but also intrigued. “Hypothetically”, you explained and took a bite of your pizza.

He decided to go with the English team and you chose the Italian team of the ones that were playing in tonight’s Champions League match. “The English? You better warm up your jaw and prepare yourself, ‘cause you’re gonna lose”, you playfully harassed him and got up to get some beers. “Just wait and see. How good are you with deepthroating?”, he asked in return and now it was your turn to look a bit shocked.

The comments were flying back and forth during the game, filling the atmosphere with heavy sexual tension. When your team got the lead with the first goal, you jumped up and did a little dance with the words “You’re gonna go down on me, you’re gonna go down on me”.

Your team actually won and you cheered loudly as you jumped through the living room. You had to admit you were also a bit drunk from all the beer and a few shots of that liquor and felt dizzy from all the heavy flirting.

“I almost feel bad that you lost”, you said while picking up the empty food boxes and collecting the bottles. ”’Cause I’m pretty good at deepthroating”, you said over your shoulder while getting the stuff to the kitchen, leaving a rattled Alex.

“I will let you off the hook because it was your first time”, you said as you came back out to get your laptop from the couch, acting like your last words didn’t happen. “And because we were playing hypothetically…”, Alex mentioned, but it sounded like he was asking if that was still the case.

“I’m tired, I’m going to bed. Goodnight, Alex”, you patted his shoulder as you walked by him, bringing the conversation to an end and closed the bedroom door behind you. You smirked at yourself as you took off your clothes and went to bed in just your underwear. A not so tiny part of you was hoping he would come after you, get in your room and fulfill his part of the bet after all, but he didn’t knock on your door. But in your dreams he did.

You woke up in the middle of the night, sweating and panting heavily. In your dream, Alex paid his bet debts in every possible way and you actually came without touching yourself. For a few moments, it felt like you could still feel his fingers on your skin and his mouth on your…

As you sat up, you felt so hot and horny that you were seriously thinking of taking a cold shower, but a glass of water would have to do. You got up and walked over to the kitchen, forgetting that you were just wearing your underwear. But it was the middle of the night, so who would care.

Alex was standing in the kitchen, leaning against the kitchen counter, in just his training shorts he had worn the day you had moved in. A bottle of cold water standing next to him. No light was turned on in the whole apartment, just the bright light of the full moon and the lights from the docks illuminated the living room and parts of the kitchen with a soft light. It almost looked like you were still dreaming.

Alex looked up and his eyes caught yours. You saw him looking you up and down in your underwear, lightly biting down on his lip. You felt your throat getting dry and you swallowed hard. “I think I changed my mind about the bet”, you whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neither you or Alex can hold back on your desire for each other any longer

“I think I changed my mind about the bet”, you whispered. You were still standing in the door frame of the kitchen, just looking at him. Without even realizing it, you started chewing on your bottom lip. Alex looked at you, leaning against the kitchen counter. You saw his hands gripping the edges of counter, almost like he wanted to restrain himself.

The next second he pushed himself off, coming right at you. With two big steps he was right in front of you. His right hand moved right onto your neck, pulling you in for a kiss, his left hand grabbed you by the waist.

You felt his tongue entering your mouth and you happily welcomed him with a sigh and opened your mouth. Your tongue danced with his, your mouths eagerly pressed onto each other.

Your hands moved up to hold on to his strong, naked arms. His kiss was so forceful that he almost threw you over with his body. You pulled him even closer so you were able to feel his warm skin on yours.

You felt his hands moving down your body to cup your ass, moving further beneath it and the next second he lifted you up. Instinctively, you wrapped your legs around his waist. You put your arms around his neck for support and to pull him back into a kiss.

Alex started walking out of the kitchen and through the living room until he came to the L-shaped part of the couch. He gently placed you on the edge and pushed you back until you lay flat on the couch, your ass still on the edge of the cushion.

His upper body hovered over yours while his lips wandered over your chin down to your neck, licking and sucking the soft skin, leaving a wet trail down to your breasts. He pulled both cups down at the same time, freeing your breasts from your bra. Your nipples reacted to the cold air hitting them. You inhaled loudly as his mouth closed over one nipple, flicking it with his tongue, sucking and even biting it lightly. A moan, almost a whimper, escaped your lips and you threw your head back into the cushions.

He kissed his way down over your stomach to your panties, taking them off slowly, teasing you with his fingers as they slid along the sides of your legs. You could feel that you were still wet from your dream.

You automatically opened your legs, welcoming him in between them as Alex got on his knees. His fingers traveled over your legs, his wet, hot lips kissing your inner thighs. Your stomach already tightened at the sensation.

You could feel his hot breath on your skin as he came closer to your center. You looked up and found Alex looking at you, his face lightly illuminated by the street lights from outside. His eyes were locked with yours. Even if you wanted to, you couldn’t look away. He held the eye contact as his tongue lapped forwards and touched your clit for the first time. “Ah”, you moaned out loud at the light but intensive touch.

He licked it again and again, circling it with his tongue. Then his mouth closed the little distance as he pressed it onto your wet pussy, letting his tongue glide along your folds, discovering every inch of you.

His lips closed around your clit and sucked it which made you gasp for air, throwing your head back and gripping the edges of the couch.

Everything Alex did, he did it slow and controlled and the intensity made your head spin.

You looked up again as you felt cold air hitting your center as he removed his mouth. He let his tongue run in big circles over your core, making them smaller with every round until he licked right over your clit. “Oh…Alex”, you moaned, almost whispered his named and you could feel him smile against your skin.

Alex’ hands moved up to cup your breasts, kneading them with a strong grip and you liked the little pain he caused with it. You put your hands over his, moving with his hands, wanting to touch his hot skin. His mouth was now pressed firmly against your pussy and he pushed his tongue deep into it, going deeper with every thrust of it.

Your breath got quicker and quicker, a moan accompanied every exhale. You have never been licked and sucked like that before in your entire life.

Alex spread your legs further and then put his hands under your ass to stabilize and hold you close as he started to press his mouth onto your dripping pussy and wiggled his head from left to right in quick, short motions. Your eyes rolled back into your head as the electric waves shot through your whole body.

You reached forward to hold your legs up at your thighs as they started to tremble. You felt the need to bend forward, making yourself small as the intensity of your upcoming orgasm hit you. Your hips bucked forward to get even closer to his mouth and simultaneously backed away from the intensity his mouth caused you.

When your orgasm hit you, your hands reached forward. You entangled your fingers in his hair, pressing him onto your clit, which he sucked and licked in rapid motions only to push him away the next moment as your whole body was shaking. You closed your legs, unable to bare any more touch, whimpering at electric waves washing over your body. You curled up to the side and had your eyes closed. You actually felt dizzy.

Your limbs were heavy and tired. You felt yourself being turned over onto your stomach. Alex gently pushed you up on the couch until your whole body was on it. Like in a far distance you hear pants being dropped and then you could feel him climb up on the cushions, right behind you.

He pulled your ass up and spread your cheeks so he was able to lap up the juices from your pussy, sucking at it and the sounds he made…you never had heard something more arousing in your life.

You felt two fingers entering you which made you rise your ass even further, giving him more access. He slowly slid them out and back in again, gently stroking your pussy as you supported your upper body on your elbows.

The next moment, you felt his weight as he bent over you, straddling your hips, bringing his fingers to your mouth. You immediately opened your lips and sucked off your juices with a moan. You heard him groaning at your ear, pressing his upper body onto yours.

His cock was rock hard as it was pressing against your lower back. You bucked your hips up and Alex understood the hint.

He leaned back, supported his weight on his knees and slid the tip of his cock along your wet folds, sending shivers of anticipation over your whole body. Painfully slow he entered you, making you gasp as he stretched your pussy with every inch. You spread your legs a little bit to give him more access.

When he filled you completely, he bent back down, pressing his chest against your back, his strong arms on either side of you. He started thrusting in and out, slowly at first, but his movements soon got quicker. He was moaning and grunting at your ear with every thrust, as were you.

Your heated bodies were touching at every possible spot. Heavy pants and the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room. Alex moaned your name against your skin as he felt your walls clenching around him.

You lay down flat on the couch as you couldn’t support yourself on your arms anymore. You felt the familiar heat in your lower stomach building quickly as you were panting heavily against the fabric of the couch, feeling hot and sweaty, but in a really good way.

Alex’s movement became quicker but also erratic. Just when you thought he might be more than close, you could feel him pouring himself inside your pussy, just as you climaxed as well, screaming out, muffling your voice with your hand. Alex bit down onto your shoulder, exhaling with a deep guttural grunt as his cock jerked and twitched inside your pussy for the last time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find yourself at an awkward morning after and another party night with the gang

Your eyes flickered open at the rays of sunlight that filled the room. It almost seemed too bright at first and you turned around in your bed, trying to fall back asleep as the images of last night popped back into your head. You shot up in your bed. Did that actually happen?

You remembered the dream you had and that you walked out to the kitchen to get something to drink and then…was that also a dream? It had to be, it was so surreal, so intense…and so good. Your pussy tingled at the memory of it. You felt tired and hyped at the same time.

You got up to get a cup of coffee to clear your head and then take a shower to remember the dream once more in a proper way. You pulled a shirt over your head and stepped into a pair of leggings and went over to the kitchen, thinking that Alex must have left for work already.

You found him sitting at the table, eating toast and playing with his phone. “Morning”, he said as he looked up from it for a second. You stopped in your door, startled to see him. “Don’t you have work today?”, you asked him and your voice sounded a bit shaky. You cleared your throat as you walked over to the coffee maker and poured yourself a cup. You leaned against the counter, trying to keep a distance as long as you needed to wrap your head around last night’s dream/situation.

He seemed normal, like nothing happened. Maybe because nothing DID happen in real life, just in your head. Then why did you feel like a deep thirst had been satisfied last night?

“Yes, I do. I get picked up in a few minutes”, he explained and put the last piece of toast in his mouth. You looked at the clock on the microwave. You needed to hurry if you wanted to be anywhere close to on time for university. “Shit, I’m gonna be late. Please tell me we’re not out of hot water”, you told him as you put down your coffee again and shuffled over to your room to grab some clothes you could change into.

The chance of being late cleared your head enough so you could focus on getting a shower and ready to leave. “I hope your shoulder is okay. I lost a bit of control there last night, I’m sorry”, you heard him say him as you came back out of your room. “My shoulder?”, you asked surprised and shocked at the same time. Your hand instinctively moved up to touch that part of your left shoulder.

You shuffled to the mirror in the little hallway and pulled your shirt off your shoulder to take a look. The skin was red and if you looked closely, you could see hints of teeth-marks. But in your dream, he had bitten you on the shoulder when he came…and when you came…and…oh shit! This wasn’t a dream, you had slept with Alex and, my god, he knew what he was doing.

The doorbell rang and you heard a chair scratching over the floor as Alex got up. He came out to the hallway and grabbed his bag by the door.

“The gang wants to go out tonight, you wanna come?”, he asked like nothing had happened. You were still looking at the bitemark in the mirror, unable to form words. “Y/N, are you coming?”, he asked, a bit louder, now standing right beside you and you finally looked up to him. “Ehm, yeah, I’ll come”, you managed to mumble.

“Great, see you tonight”, he said, bent down a little bit and kissed you goodbye, right on your lips. “Sorry about your shoulder again”, he said and gave that part of your skin a little kiss as well. Then he winked at you and was out the door.

You looked back at yourself in the mirror. A smile started to form on your face without you even realizing it. “Fuck”, you breathed out.

You had classes all day long and a study group after. You and Alex didn’t text all day. It wasn’t like you were waiting for a text, but kind of expected it…”Y/N? Can you make the deadline?”, Susan asked you and you snapped out of your thoughts. “Sorry, what?”, you asked her and she was sighing. It looked like she was talking to you for quite some time. “The deadline. Can you prepare the questions for the test?”, Susan asked again and sounded annoyed. Fair enough, you were sitting here for at least three hours studying.

“Yeah, sure. No problem”, you nodded as you wrote it down in your notes. Then you were finally able to go home.Right when you walked up to the apartment door, fumbling for your key in your bag, you suddenly got really nervous. It would be the first time you’d be alone with Alex since this morning, which was so short that it almost didn’t count.

You entered the apartment and immediately saw that his shoes weren’t there. You were kind of relieved that you didn’t have to face him just now. It was crazy. You didn’t even know why you were so worked up about it. You two just had sex. Sex that was out of this world, but still just sex.

There had always been some kind of tension between you two from the day you had met. He was an attractive, funny and really nice guy. You had so much fun with him, you two just clicked. You hoped this was still the case and it wouldn’t be awkward.

You roamed the fridge to find something to eat, you were starving. And if tonight was anything like the nights you had spent with that group before, you needed a good, greasy base to suck up all that alcohol that would end up in your system.

It was getting late and Alex wasn’t coming home. You didn’t know when you all would meet up, but it was already 8 pm and no sign from Alex. You started to feel worried and texted him. His reply came immediately.

“Sorry, we’re running late on set. Everyone is still here, but we’re already wrapping up. Tonight is still on. Meet us there”, he wrote and in a second text, sent you the address of the pub. You were relieved that nothing other had happened than work, but now you also felt nervous to see him again.

“We just slept together, no big deal. We didn’t even sleep in the same bed. Just buddysbuddies fucking, fuck-buddysbuddies”, you said to yourself as you walked into your room to decide on tonight’s outfit. You came to Dublin to study, to have a good time and to embrace your early twenties and your single life. You weren’t looking for anything serious, actually you were quite afraid of commitment after the bad relationships you had in the past. This here should be a fun experience, not a tummy twisting one. You were also pretty sure that you were reading way more into this than Alex did. You were friends that liked each other’s parts, so what?

“Thean stop freaking out”, you said to yourself in the mirror as you walked past it in the hallway on your way to the bathroom. You even rolled your eyes at yourself onf how stupid you acted.

You focused and getting ready, taking your time since you didn’t want to be the first one there. You overdid it and ended up being the last one there from the looks of the full table you were approaching. You noticed Georgia and Ida, Marco and Jordan. A blonde woman was sitting next to Jordan which could be his girlfriend he had mentioned a few times. You couldn’t find Alex, but you were sure he must be here somewhere.

“Hi guys”, you greeted with a little wave to the group and it reminded you of your first day here when you met Alex’ friends for the first time. “Y/N!”, Georgia jumped up from her seat. “Haven’t seen you in ages. How are you, girl?”, she greeted you with a kiss on the cheek and a hug. You also hugged Ida and then got introduced to Jordan’s girlfriend, called Sophie and the woman on his other side was Katheryne, who was also on the show Vikings. You remembered her from the few episodes you actually managed to watch.

Just as you sat down between Georgia and Ida, Alex came back to the table. “There you are! I wanted to send a search party”, Alex greeted you with his hands on your shoulders, kneading them lightly. Be cool, be cool.

“You know, girls and their make-up”, you said as you looked up at him with puppy eyes. Alex walked around the table and took the empty seat next to Marco.

After a while of talking and drinking, people walking around, sitting somewhere else to talk to the other ones at the table, you somehow ended up sitting next to Sophie. Georgia scooped up as well and the three of you were talking about what-not. Jordan was sitting next to Sophie, talking to Marco. Alex had gone to get more drinks.

“So, you’re sleeping with Alex?”, Sophie asked you out of the blue when Georgia had left for the toilet. “What?”, you asked her, shocked by her straight forward question. “I said you were sleeping with Alex?”, she repeated a little louder over the music, thinking that you haven’t heard her the first time. You still looked at her with big eyes, stumbling over your words. “Oh my god, Alex told you?!”, you asked her in shock, not really sure why it bothered you so much. “No, Jordan told me”, she nodded towards her boyfriend, who turned around when he heard his name. “I told you what?”, he asked his girlfriend. “You told her that I’m sleeping with Alex!”, you said to him. “I said I THINK you are sleeping with Alex, but as it turns out I’m right”, he said with a satisfied grin. “He loves being right”, Sophie said and rolled her eyes. “Yes I do, and thanks to Y/N I am once more”, he raised his glass to you and took a sip with a wide grin.

Right at that moment, Alex arrived with beers for you and him at the table. “You told Jordan we had sex?!”, you asked Alex with a shocked voice. “What?! I didn’t tell him”, Alex answered truthfully. “I knew it anyways”, Jordan said, laughed out loud and waved it off. “Hey, Marco, I told you, they are doing it”, Jordan turned to his friend who looked at you and Alex with a stupid grin. “Is that why you don’t pay rent?”, Marco asked with a chuckle and wiggling eyebrows. Sophie gave him a slap on his shoulder over Jordan, but couldn’t hold back a chuckle herself.

“Great, why don’t we all have a laugh about this?”, you said with an annoyed voice and grabbed one of the beers out of Alex’ hand as you stood up. You took a big sip and walked away with a big huff, fighting your way through the crowed, which seemed to get bigger by the minute.

You made your way to the other end of the pub, finding an empty spot at the wall. You leaned against it and took another sip of your beer. A larger group of men, standing at the bar caught your attention as they started singing what sounded like a football cheer. At that moment, you saw Alex coming after you. “Are you okay?”, he asked. He had to lean in close to be heard over the loud noise of the people talking around you and the music playing in the background. You wanted to answer him with a snarky comment, but then decided that you were overreacting.

“I don’t know”, you said and looked into your glass. Alex leaned against the wall next to you, supporting himself on his left arm that he had placed above and next to your head. From the distance, it probably looked like he was flirting with you or even making out with you if he leaned in closer.

“The guys were just making fun, they are like that”, Alex tried to explain. “Yeah”, you huffed and rolled your eyes. “Look, if you think last night was a mistake…”, Alex said and it made you look up. “No! No, I don’t think that”, you shook your head. “Than I don’t know what your problem is. I don’t know about you, but I had quite some fun”, he commented and a dirty grin appeared on his lips. You couldn’t help but bite your lower lip by the thought of what you guys were doing last night. “I had fun too…besides multiple other things”, you told him and lowered your voice a little at the last part of your sentence. Therefore, he had to lean in a little more. Your tummy twisted as you looked up into his eyes.

In response, Alex licked his bottom lip and moved his head even closer. Just as his lips came really close to yours, you lifted your glass and took a sip of your beer. Alex closed his eyes for a second with a defeated grin. You couldn’t help yourself but to tease him a little. Also, this was getting way too hot for you.

“Let’s go back to the others”, you suggested and pushed yourself off the wall. “Why? We’re having so much fun over here”, he held you back at your hips. You put your hand over his and let it linger for a second. “I know, that’s why”, you said, looked straight into his eyes and with a little smile, you pushed his hand off your hip.

“Hey Y/N, show Katheryn and Sophie your party trick”, Jordan said to you as you approached the table again. “Oh, I don’t know”, you suddenly seemed embarrassed about it. “Party trick, Party trick, Party trick!”, he demanded loudly, smashing his fists on the table and it turned into a chant, which Marco and Alex joining in.

“Are you crazy? Shut up!”, you said with big eyes when you saw people turning towards your table, looking at them. “You can’t shout it out and expect people to go along with it. It has to be done smooth and unnoticeable”, you explained. You were still standing behind Georgia’s chair, thinking if you should actually do it. You looked to the side to meet Alex gaze on you. He was wiggling his eyebrows at you, excited to see you in action again. If he kept up that flirting, you would need a lot of alcohol tonight to keep yourself from stressing over last night and to keep it light and fun with him. There was no way you would pay for all of that yourself.

“Jesus Christ”, you hissed and took off your sweater, revealing your top. You leaned a little forward to adjust your boobs and push them up and fluffed up your hair. You looked around the table to look for your purse to freshen up your lipstick, but you couldn’t find it anywhere. Your eyes fall to Georgia’s mouth and her fresh red lipstick. “Gee, would you mind?”, you asked her and circled your own mouth. “Oh no, not at all”, she replied with a little motion of her hand and understood immediately what you meant.

You bent down and kissed her lips, pressing down your own to get a good print of her lipstick on you. When you leaned back again, she wiped at the corners of your mouth since you couldn’t see them. “Perfect! Go get ‘em girl”, Georgia said and smacked your butt when you turned around. Alex bit down on his bottom lip as he watched that scene because he knew exactly how that ass felt like in his hands.

You saw nothing of that as you concentrated on your task. You walked over to the bar and checked the crowd around it. There was only one possible answer to your victim search. The football guys. They turned out to be a hobby football team, celebrating a victory.

And you celebrated your victory by carrying a tray of shots over to your table just a few minutes later. “Voilà”, you said and placed the tray in front of the group. “That’s our girl”, Jordan said with a big smile and gave you a high five. “How did you do that?”, Katheryn asked, laughing surprised. “My girls are good with large groups of drunk men”, you explained to them and pointed at your boobs while they grabbed their shots off the tray. “Whatever works, keep ‘em coming”, Jordan said and raised his glass. “To your boobs”, he toasted. “To your boobs”, the other one’s joined in. This could have only come from an already drunk table.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have quite the hangover from last night and Alex fills the gaps in your memories…

“Ouch…ouch…ouch”, you whined as you stepped out of your room the next day. Your head felt like it was going to explode. Why did you drink so much last night? Well, you knew why. Because you were trying to drown your feelings for Alex with alcohol that were way beyond the pure desire to fuck him again.

“Morning sunshine”, Alex greeted you from the kitchen. He was actually preparing breakfast. “Shhh”, you shushed him, holding your head. “Sorry. How are you feeling?”, he asked with a lower voice. “Do you really need to ask? Look at me”, you answered him and plopped down on one of the chairs at the table. You rested your head in your hands.

Drowning your inability of handling your feelings for Alex and not letting the sex come between your friendship with alcohol wasn’t the best idea. You vaguely remembered downing one shot after the other, drinking a few beers and at some point, someone ordered a big bottle of champagne at another club.

“Alex, would you do me a favor?”, you asked, your head still in your hands, your words muffled by your hands. “What?”, he asked and you could hear the chuckle in his voice. “Kill me…kill me now”, you whined and let your head gently drop to the table. “Aww, come on”, he said and came over to the table. He placed a full plate in front of you.

You looked up as you smelled the delicious hot food right in front of you. “You made breakfast? I’m impressed”, you looked up with squinted eyes. “Well, it’s more like lunch. It’s 1 pm”, he explained. “Shit, am I late for university?”, you asked and felt like you’ve jumped up from your seat, but you were probably still sitting there. “It’s Saturday, do you have classes on the weekend?”, he asked and started eating. You had to think for a second, which turned into a minute. “No, I don’t think so”, you mumbled and rested your head on your elbow.

“What is that?”, you asked suspiciously when you took a closer look at your plate. “The best hangover food”, he said and happily ate away while you were just poking it with your fork. “It swims in fat”, you stated and looked up at him. “And the aspirins are baked right in”, he winked at you.

Hesitantly, you started eating your food and it was a bit of a struggle at first, but at the end you had emptied your plate. “Well, that was…interesting”, you huffed as you leaned back in your chair. “I take that as a compliment”, Alex smiled at you. “You can”, you smiled back.

Now that your stomach had something to do, your head started to act up. You felt a dull pain behind your forehead, slowly spreading across to your temples. And you were so thirsty like you had wandered through a desert for a very long time!

You got up, grabbed your plate and brought it back to the kitchen. You put it in the sink and reached for a glass to fill it with water. You downed it with one long sip. You let your head sink back and you closed your eyes, waiting for your head to feel better…but it didn’t.

With a moan, you leaned forward, resting your head on your elbows on the edge of the counter, your ass stretched out to keep your balance.

“You know what helps against headaches?”, you suddenly heard behind you and felt two hands moving over your ass to your hips. Under normal circumstances, your shirt would hit the floor at that moment. “In your dreams”, you huffed out loud and stood back up. Alex hugged you from behind, his arms wrapped around your upper body. You leaned back against him, closing your eyes for a moment. This was just too nice.

He rubbed his nose against your temple and instinctively, you tilted your head to the side. You felt his lips wander to your neck, lightly pressing down. This was more than nice. You sighed out loud.

“You made that sound last night too”, he mumbled at your neck. Your eyes shot open and your body tensed up. You gently pushed his hands off you and turned around to face him. “Did we…you know…last night…”, you left the sentence unfinished, he knew what you were talking about. A smile appeared on his face and your heart started racing. “No, we didn’t”, he finally said and you almost said Thank god.

“See, I like my women to be conscious. That’s kind of like my thing”, he explained with a cheeky grin and a wink. “I passed out? Please don’t tell me you had to carry me up here?”, you asked with a presentiment and covered your face with your hands. “I threw you over my shoulder. I was a bit afraid you’d throw up on my back, but you behaved”, he told you.

“Oh my god, stop! I don’t want to hear any more embarrassing moments from last night. I think there’s a reason I have a mental blackout from most of what happened”, you said and walked past him. You trotted over to the couch and planted yourself on the L-shaped part. You lay down on the pillows, covering your face with your hands in shame. You even felt your cheeks blushing.

You heard Alex come over to the couch as well, putting a bottle of water on the table beside you and sat down on the normal part of the couch next to you. “How bad was it?”, you asked with a muffled voice, peeking through your fingers. A dirty grin appeared on his face as the memories flushed over this face.

“Alex”, you whined and slapped his thigh. “Okay, how much do you remember?”, he asked with a chuckle. “God…let’s see”, you sighed and looked at the ceiling while you tried to sort your memories. “Okay, I came to the pub, we drank, I manage to tell everybody we had sex, then I drank some more. Jordan got me to do my party trick and then we drank shots”, you counted on your fingers as you repeated the first part of the night. “And you kissed Gee”, he mentioned and licked his lips by the thought. “Just for the lipstick”, you rolled your eyes at him. “Either way, it was hot”, he wiggled his eyebrows.

“Can we focus now? Please?”, you reminded him. “Then Gee tried my party trick and got us a bottle of Vodka and then…then…”, you lost track of the night. “Then we got to the club”, he tried to help you. “Right, right, the club”, you said but forgot how you got there. “All I can remember now is that the girls and I were dancing. Then you guys joined us and…”, you got silent as the memory of you grinding on Alex, his hands on your hips, you pressing your ass hard against his crotch. “And then we danced”, Alex finished your sentence and when you looked over to him, you saw that he was thinking of the exact same situation. His eyes wandered to your hips and back up to your lips.

“Did we make out on the dancefloor?”, you asked, but you already knew the answer and covered your face again. “On the dancefloor, in the cab on the way there, in the hallway to the toilets. You got very handsy”, he told you and a dirty grin appeared on his face again.

Now that he said it, you vaguely remembered making out with him in a dark hallway and all of a sudden, leaving him back there to go back to your table and downing two glasses of champagne. Last night was a big mix of letting loose with Alex, then reminding yourself that you actually wanted to behave around him, but then looking into his gorgeous, captivating eyes and the next second you were on his lips again.

“God, this is so embarrassing”, you said and turned to the armrest of the couch, burying your face in the pillows. “Ah, come on. It was fun last night”, he said and you suddenly felt, how he lay down beside you and put one arm beneath you, the other one around you.

“I had a lot of fun”, he said at your ear when he hugged you. “I bet”, you snorted and laughed out loud when he tickled you. “Stop it! My head!”, you whined and laughed at the same time while you tried to playfully push off his arms.

“Okay, I behave now”, he suddenly stopped and you felt him snuggle up to your backside. You closed your eyes for a moment to enjoy his embrace, you could lay like this forever. Then you turned around to lay on your back and Alex propped himself up on his elbow. “And I really wasn’t too annoying last night?”, you asked unsure of yourself. “No, it was kind of cute. And in the end, I got to take you home anyways”, he shrugged his shoulders and smiled at you. “Thanks for taking care of me last night”, you told him as you looked up into his piercing blue eyes.

Your eyes dropped down to his lips and back up to his eyes again and he read you like an open book. He slightly licked his lips and then slowly bent down. He stopped just a millimeter above your lips to give you a chance to back out, but you lifted your head and met his lips with yours.

You felt his tongue gliding along your lower lip, begging for entrance and you welcomed his tongue. He explored your mouth, swirling around your tongue, dancing with it. You sighed into his mouth which he loved so much. Instinctively, you pressed yourself further against him, feeling his body heat through your shirt.

Alex’ hand travelled down your side and rested at the hem of your shirt. Before you were even able to realize it, his hand was under your shirt. Your hand rested on his neck, pulling him into the kiss, entangling your fingers in his hair.

His knee rested between your legs, which you automatically spread a little further. You wrapped your arms around him, pressing him onto you, which he was already doing anyway. His mouth travelled down your cheeks to your neck, licking and biting your skin. You sighed again, tilting your head to give him more access. You pushed your hips forward to meet his and arched your back a little.

Just when his hand underneath your shirt reached up to cup your breast, the doorbell rang. At first, both of you didn’t even hear it, but then it rang again and again and at some point, it sounded like someone was leaning against the button.

“Alex…the door”, you managed to say between kisses, even though you didn’t want it to end. “Who cares?”, he mumbled and kissed your neck again. The doorbell stopped, but a second later, Alex phone on the table began to vibrate. “Maybe it’s…important”, you said, trying hard to focus on forming words, which wasn’t easy with Alex sucking on your skin.

Alex sighed and let go of you. Even though you told him to, you frowned at the loss of contact. He got up from the couch and grabbed his phone. “What?”, he asked, almost angry. “What…shit. Yeah, I forgot”, he nodded his head although the one on the other end couldn’t see it and it made you smile.

“Am I busy?”, he repeated the question and turned towards you. You smiled defeated and shook your head. Alex gave you a look like he asked if you were sure and you nodded your head. “Okay, come up”, he gave in. “It’s the guys. I forgot I told them to come over today”, he said as he walked to the intercom and buzzed them in.

“It’s okay. This probably wasn’t a good idea anyways and my head is killing me”, you sat up. The headache had come back the second that Alex had let go of you. He came over and sat down next to you. “I told you what would help you”, he reminded you and leaned in for another kiss.

“And I told you, only in your dreams”, you chuckled and robbed off the couch. He held you back at your hand. “Will you visit me in my dreams then?”, he asked with a cheeky grin, but also a little hopeful. You had to smile at his words and hopeful stare. You bent down and gave him a light kiss on the lips. “We’ll see”, you said and stood up straight again.

Just at that moment, the guys banged on the apartment door. Alex got up with a sigh. “I’ll go for a walk to clear my head”, you announced as you walked into your room. You changed into a pair of jeans, a shirt and a thick hoodie to shield you from the cold weather.

When you came back out again, you found Marco and Jordan sitting on the couch. Marco had chosen the exact same spot you and Alex were making out just a few moments ago. You had to hide your grin. If he only knew…

“Y/N! Fit again or are you having troubles recovering?”, Jordan almost shouted. That Australian had serious volume control issues. “Dude, what’s with the volume? Give a sister a break”, you shook your head as you slipped into your boots in the hallway. “Where are you going? You don’t have to leave”, Marco said. “I’m going for a walk. I heard fresh air should help with a headache…amongst other things”, you added with a lower voice and Alex bit down on his lip to hide his grin.

You walked around in your neighborhood for a while. You didn’t watch the time, but it was getting dark when you finally got home. The guys were still there, playing FIFA and drinking beers. You almost threw up when you saw the bottles, being reminded of last night.

“Hey, Y/N, wanna play a round?”, Marco asked you. Jordan and Alex were busy battling each other on the screen. “Thanks, but I think I’m gonna sit this one out. All that fresh air has made me tired. I’m gonna lie down for a while”, you told them and went straight to your room. You really just wanted to take a nap, but it turned into a full night sleep.

When the guys were gone, Alex checked on you, seeing if, maybe, you were awake and you guys could pick up where you left off before you got so rudely interrupted, but he found you sound asleep in your bed. He walked over and squatted down beside you. Alex looked at you for a few moments, he couldn’t even say how long. He bent forward and gave you a light kiss on your forehead which made you smile in your sleep before he walked out again and closed the door to let you sleep off your hangover.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a call from one of the dorms that there’s a room available for you, but you have to decide quickly. What will Alex have to say to this?

You were studying in the library for the first round of exams when your phone rang. For a second you thought it was Alex and you became nervous. But it was an unknown number. You were hesitant to pick up, but did it anyway.

“Hello?”, you asked, expecting a telephone survey or someone, who wanted to sell you stuff. “Y/N? Hi, this is Carol”, a woman answered. You suddenly remembered. Carol was the woman who had shown you one of the dorms you applied at over two months ago and who had promised to call you as soon as a room was available. “Oh, hi Carol”, you greeted her. “I’ve got good news. There is a room available. If you want it, it’s yours”, she said with a cheerful voice, thinking that this was the best news to give you. Actually, it was quite the opposite.

“Oh…wow. That was quick”, you said with a resigned voice. “You don’t sound too happy about it”, Carol commented as she heard the hesitation in your voice. “No, no I am. I really am. Can, can I come and check it out before I say yes?”, you asked. “Sure. When do you have time?”, she asked. “Is now okay? I could be there in 20 minutes”, you suggested and started to pack up your things. “Great, see you in 20”, Carol agreed and shortly after, you both hung up.

30 minutes later you stood in the almost empty room. Just a bed, a closet and a desk were scrammed into the tiny space. “You would share this apartment with 2 other girls. There’s a bathroom, a little kitchen and a living room with TV. Everyone has her own bedroom, you just have to share the other rooms. There’s a gym in the basement, a computer room and 3 multi-purpose rooms you are able to book for study groups, parties or whatever you want”, Carol explained while you looked around. You sat down on the bed and bounced a few times. It wasn’t great, but it was okay.

“What do you say? Do you like it so far?”, Carol asked you with a hopeful look on her face. “Yes, it’s great”, you said and smiled, but it didn’t reach your eyes. “Are you taking it?”, she asked further and looked at you with anticipation. Your first reaction was to say you have to think about it, which meant you had to talk it over with Alex and at the same time it startled you that you felt the need to discuss it with him.

He should not play a role in your decisions. You came to Dublin to study, to enjoy your twenties and to live your life without worries and responsibilities. And a relationship was a big responsibility. Just the sheer thought of a fully committed relationship made you shiver, not even knowing if he actually wanted that with you.

“I would love to introduce you to the girls already living here, but they are having classes right now. But I’m sure you girls will get along great”, Carol tried to ease your mind, thinking you hesitated for that reason.

“I’ll take it”, you suddenly said. You didn’t even realize that you had already made the decision before you heard the words out loud. “Oh, great”, Carol smiled brightly, just as surprised as you were. You could not make this decision depending on what Alex thought. This was your life, your decision.

“Follow me to my office and we go through the paperwork”, she said and led you towards the door of the apartment.

You followed her downstairs into her office and sat down across from her. While she printed out forms, your thoughts wandered to Alex. Would he be pissed when you told him that you would move out soon? Or would he actually be happy to have the apartment back to himself?

“How long, do you think, you need to get out of your current living situation? What’s the notice period on your current apartment?”, she looked up from the forms and snapped you out of your thoughts. “I think there’s no problem. I could move in here right away”, you said and at that moment decided that would actually be the best idea. To get out of Alex apartment and to your own 4 walls. A clean cut before anybody would get hurt.

“Okay, that sounds great. Please just fill out these forms, then signature here and I’ll give you the key”, she said with a big smile. “I’ll inform the girls that they have a new roommate”, she added and handed you a pen as she slid the forms over the desk.

In an almost robotic manner, you filled in your data, signed it and pushed it back to her. A handshake sealed the deal and you were on your way.

You were nervous to go home. That’s why you dreaded it a little longer by going to O’Connell street to wander through the shops, taking your mind off of things, but it didn’t work. At the end you were just killing time before you went back to the apartment. You were kind of relieved to find it empty.

You put your things into your room, grabbed a beer from the fridge and turned on the TV. You couldn’t sit in a silent apartment, you couldn’t be alone with your thoughts right now. You zapped through the channels, but nothing caught your attention. You just left it on a soap opera and continuously sipped on your beer.

You zoned off so much that it actually made you flinch, when you heard shoes being kicked off in the hallway. Just a second later, Alex came through the door. He walked over to the couch and plopped down next to you.

He reached over and took the bottle of beer out of your hand and drank the little rest you had left. “You’re welcome”, you said with chuckle, watching him tilting his head back to get every last drop. “Thanks for dinner”, he held up the empty bottle, then leaned forward and placed it on the coffee table. “Yeah, I made you bread in a bottle”, you joked and supported your head on your hand on the backrest of the couch.

Alex leaned back as well and looked over to you. It was silent for a few moments as his eyes scanned your face. You could feel your heart pounding heavily in your chest, you were actually afraid he might be able to see it.

“It’s nice to come home and the flat isn’t empty”, he suddenly said and looked straight into your eyes. You felt like someone had punched your chest, right where your heart was. You needed to tell him, NOW. He just gave you the ideal opener.

“Yeah, about that…”, you said and sat up straight. “This afternoon, I got a call from one of the dorms I had applied at. There’s a room available”, you told him and waited for a response. Alex sat up as well and you could see how his brows furrowed for a moment. “I didn’t think that this was still on the table”, he slowly said and it almost sounded like he was choosing his words carefully.

“Why?”, you asked surprised. “Well, you know, after everything that happened between us…”, he left the sentence unfinished. Not it was your turn to furrow your brows. He couldn’t possibly be referring to that one time you had sex a few days ago. He didn’t seem like the guy who assumed a relationship just because of sex.

Your irritation must have been visible on your face because Alex scooted closer and took your hand in his. “Why are you afraid?”, he asked sincerely, but to you it sounded mockingly. You looked up from where he was holding your hand and straight to his face. For some reason, it really annoyed you that he thought you just wanted to move out because you were afraid of being with him.

“How dare you? I’m not afraid of anything”, you almost spat at him, pulling your hand from his and crossing your arms in front of your body. “You are clearly trying to keep me in a safe distance, but, sorry to break the news to you, we’re way past that”, he explained to you and it sounded like he was lecturing you, which made you furious. You hated to be treated like a little girl.

“We had sex once!”, your voice started to shake in anger as you tried to stay calm but failed miserably. “Only because you keep running away from a second time”, he replied with calm voice and a light chuckle which made it even worse for you. “I’m not having this”, you stated, got up and walked towards your room. “See? You’re doing it again”, he said and also jumped up from the couch.

“I’m sorry, were we about to have sex and I didn’t get the memo?”, you said sarcastically, putting your hands on your hips. Alex shook his head with a mocking grin. “Is this some kind of foreplay to you?”, you asked and made a motion with your hand between the both of you. “You’re being ridiculous”, he huffed with rolling eyes.

“Well, then I got good news for you. I’m out of here by tomorrow. So you don’t have to put up with me any longer”, you snapped at him, turned on your heels and rushed to your room. “Y/N, come on…”, you heard before you slammed your door shut.

You walked right over to your suitcase in the corner of your room, threw it on the bed and started to throw in the clothes from your closet. You walked around your bed and cleared out your nightstand, throwing everything at least in the direction of your suitcase.

When it was empty, you let yourself fall down on the bed, sitting right on the edge. You reached over to grab a pillow and pressed it to your face before you screamed out. This here frustrated you. He frustrated you. You frustrated yourself. All of this had gotten way out of hand.

You fell back onto your mattress, took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. You took the pillow and put it over your face to shut the world out. You were also trying to shut up your brain, but as always, it wouldn’t listen. You rolled to your side, clinging to your pillow, ending up in the fetal position.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Alex both try talking to each other after your fight and solve your differences in a more horizontal way…for now…

You didn’t realize you had dozed off until you woke up and it was already dark outside. You got up and grabbed your phone from your purse, which was on the floor right beside your bed. It was a little over 10 PM. You suddenly felt very thirsty. You walked to your door. Your hand was already on the door knob, when you stopped in your movement.

You hesitated for a second, but then shook your head. This was already ridiculous enough.

You opened the door and walked straight to the kitchen. You grabbed a bottle out of the fridge and took a big sip. You heard the bathroom door being opened and closed again. You listened to the shuffled steps as they came closer to the kitchen.

The next second, Alex appeared in the door. He was wearing grey jogging pants and…that was it. He stopped in the doorway for a second when he saw you. You couldn’t help yourself but look at his abs. “Hey”, he said and it sounded cautious, like he was testing the field. “Hey”, you mumbled and looked back up at his face. He leaned against the doorframe with his shoulder and scratched his head. “About earlier”, he started and looked at his bare feet. “Yeah”, you said and looked down as well. “I said things I shouldn’t have said…or should have said differently”, he explained and looked up, searching your face for a reaction. “Me too”, you agreed and put your bottle down. “I’m not in the position to tell you what to do, I know that. All I’m asking is that you think about it again, okay? That’s all”, he asked of you.

You locked eyes with him and a light smile appeared on his lips, hopeful almost. You knew you shouldn’t do it, but you just couldn’t hold yourself back anymore.

You slowly walked the few steps over to him. You put your hands on his bare chest and you could hear him inhale deeply at your touch. Your hands slid a little lower towards his abs. You could feel his muscles tensed up beneath your fingers. You leaned your forehead against his chest. “I’m sorry”, you mumbled against his chest. “It’s okay”, he said with a light chuckle, thinking you apologized for your little argument earlier. But you were apologizing for so much more, in advance mostly.

You leaned back again, looking up at his face. Your hands were still on his stomach. His gaze almost burned your skin, it was so intense. You slowly raised up on your tiptoes, bringing your face closer to his. He instinctively brought his face closer to yours.

Your lips lightly brushed against his, you could feel his breath on the corner of your mouth. It gave you goosebumps all over your skin. Your hands moved to his sides, stabilizing yourself as you pushed yourself up a little further and now fully pressed your lips onto his.

You felt his hands on your back, pushing your further into him. His tongue glided along your lower lip and you happily opened your mouth to welcome it. This here, right now, probably wasn’t a good idea, but you wanted him, needed him. Just one last time.

You leaned back again, grabbed the hem of your shirt and lifted it over your head. You let the fabric fall to the kitchen floor, not giving it a second look. Alex was right back on your lips, cupping your face with his hands. Yours reached up to his neck, pulling him close. The kiss got more passionate by the second. You both were biting each other’s lips, tongues dancing, your breath was getting heavy.

His hands reached down to your ass and went even a little further, right beneath your cheeks. The next moment, he lifted you up and you automatically wrapped your legs around his waist, your arms around his neck.

Against your expectations, he didn’t carry you over to the couch but right to his bedroom. He kicked open the half-closed door with his foot and you could hear it hitting the wall, but it sounded like it was miles away. You were so caught up in your kiss that you probably wouldn’t even have noticed a bomb going off right next to you.

He gently placed you on top of his bed, not breaking the kiss for a second. It felt like his hands were all over your body, trying to touch as much of your skin at the same time as possible. And you needed it. You wanted to feel him all over you, but you especially needed to feel him at a very certain place.

He only broke the kiss to open the button and zipper of your jeans and slid them off your legs, almost impatiently. There you were in front of him in just your underwear and you suddenly felt very vulnerable. Although that exact same thing had happened before over in the living room on the couch, this time it was different. This wasn’t some stupid bet, no game. You were here in his bedroom, which already felt very intimate, but the look he gave you…it made you shiver.

As hectic as you two have been before, right now, you two just looked at each other. You slowly sat up, reached out with your hands to touch him. Your fingers slid down his abs and grabbed the waistband of his pants. As you pulled on it, you simultaneously slid up on the sheets, taking him with you and spreading your legs. Alex placed himself right between them. His strong arms on either side of you, supporting his weight.

He let his tongue slide in and out of your mouth, making you moan into his. As you lay back down on your back, he followed. Your hands reached forward to push the pants down his ass. You hissed and bit your lower lip when you discovered he wasn’t wearing any underwear beneath them.

Your hips bucked up and you could feel his semi against your lower stomach. Alex finally pulled off his pants and threw them on his bedroom floor. Now he was completely naked on top of you and it was the best feeling.

It was Alex’ turn to pull down your already wet panties. As you lifted your hips so he could slide it over your ass, you pressed your center against is growing cock and it made you both moan out loud. As soon as the thin fabric was off your legs, you wrapped them around his waist, pushing Alex to the side until he lay on his back.

You sat up, straddling him and reached behind you, unclasping your bra and sliding it off your arms. You threw it to the rest of the clothes on the floor. Alex sat up as well and the next second, closed his mouth around your nipple.

You threw your head back, holding on to his shoulders. “Oh god, Alex”, you moaned, grinding forward on his hard cock right beneath you.

He massaged your boobs with his hands, a tight, hard grip, but you liked it, needed it. “Fuck me, Alex. Please fuck me”, you mumbled at his ear, entangling your fingers in his hair. You pulled at the hairband and let his long hair fall freely onto his back. You tossed it aside and ran your fingers through his hair, tugging on it to pull his head back so you could press your lips onto his again. You kissed him hungrily, always feeling like you needed more and more just to survive the next second.

Alex hands roamed over your back, down to your ass. You reached down between you, grabbed his cock and lifted your hips up. You placed him directly at your entrance, grinding against his cock, making it wet. You looked up to watch him as you slowly lowered yourself onto his cock, taking in every long, hard inch of him. His eyes squinted and his mouth opened in a silent ah and it was the sexiest thing you had ever seen. You took a mental picture of this moment as you never wanted to forget what he looked like when you rode him.

You licked along his lower lip before you sealed his mouth with yours. You let your tongue enter his mouth in the same slow rhythm you started to ride him with. His hands were still on your ass, kneading the soft, hot flesh. His grip got tighter with every stroke of your hips. “Fuck, Y/N”, he hissed at your lips.

His hands moved to your hips and soon it was him taking command. He was pushing your hips back and forth, showing you how he wanted you to ride his cock. Your hands held on to his shoulders, digging your nails into his skin. “Oh, yes, Alex. Show me how you want it”, you said and moaned loudly as he grabbed your hips tighter.

He sucked and bit your nipple as you bounced on his cock and it made you move even faster, pressing your hips harder into his. He lay back down, watching you ride him and taking charge as you controlled the rhythm again.

His fingers entangled with yours and he stabilized you as you moved your hips back and forth, bouncing up and down and letting them move in little circular motions. “Shit, Y/N, you feel so good”, he said with clenched teeth, breathing hard.

You closed your eyes and tilted your head back as you clenched around his cock. You heard him curse.

You leaned forward, laying your upper body on top of his, pressing your boobs against his chest. You supported yourself on your elbows, letting your hips move up and down in a slower, more teasing rhythm. As you spread your legs even further, you allowed him to go deeper with long strokes.

Alex wrapped his arms around your lower back, kind of stopping you. Before you could even process what was happening, his hips started to buck up. He pressed his heels deep into the mattress as he started power-fucking your pussy. Your moan got stuck in your throat, it felt so damn good.

“Oh my fucking god!”, you yelled out at his shoulder. You cried out at every thrust of his hips. “Alex…Alex…Alex”, you repeated his name over and over again, not able to think of any other word than his beautiful name. The name of a man that was fucking you like no other man ever before. The name of a man that made you feel things you had never felt before.

He suddenly stopped, but only to roll you over so he was on top of you now. And all that without pulling out. He started with slow, deep thrusts. You spread your legs as far as you could to take him as deep as possible. Your nails scratched the skin of his ass, over his back and up to his shoulders. You felt him shiver beneath your fingers and a deep growl escaped from his lips.

You closed your eyes and tilted your head back, pushing it into the mattress as he picked up the pace. You felt that you were more than close to a very intense orgasm, probably the biggest one you ever had.

“Open your eyes, Y/N. I want you to look at me when you come”, he said and sounded out of breath. Your eyes fluttered open and caught his gaze. Although it was dark in his room, you could clearly see his lusting eyes, but there was also something else. Something that made you shiver in excitement. Something that made you clench around his pumping cock in your pussy. Your eyes rolled back in your head as your orgasm hit you. His intense stare was too much for you to handle.

Your hands clung to his neck, your upper body lifted off the mattress as you curled up and then arched your back as far as you could. Your legs were shaking, your whole body was, like you were hit with little electro shocks, starting at your center and spreading into your limbs.

You went completely silent for a second, then inhaled with a loud sound, like you were coming back to life again. “OH FUCK!”, you yelled out. You pressed Alex against you, you needed to feel his weight on your body. “Oh fuck, Y/N, fuck…fuck…”, he grunted at your ear and with a deep, guttural growl he emptied himself inside of you.

He collapsed on top of you. You both were sweaty and panting heavily. Your limbs felt heavy and light at the same time. You placed little kisses along his shoulder to his neck. Alex turned his head so he was facing you. You exchanged sloppy kisses.

He rolled off you and pulled you right into his arms. You sighed at his embrace, his hot body against yours. He reached down to pull his blanket over the both of you, shielding you from the cold.

You felt his nose sliding across the skin of your neck, him placing little kisses onto your heated skin. You closed your eyes and enjoyed his touch.

It didn’t take long for Alex to fall asleep. You on the other hand were wide awake, a knot building in your stomach, your heart pounding in your chest. As his breath slowed down and got regular, you carefully shimmied out of his arms. As soon as you weren’t covered by the blanket or his arms anymore, you shivered at the cold air that was coating your heated skin.

You quickly collected your underwear and put it on. You didn’t want to turn around and look at him, but you couldn’t help yourself. You felt the tears welling up and you quickly looked away. You needed to hurry if you ever wanted to be able to actually do this. You stepped into your jeans, pulled it up and closed it.

You didn’t want to turn around again, but a sigh from Alex made you turn your head, afraid he might have woken up. But he had just moved over in his bed. On your tiptoes, you walked over to his side of the bed. You bit down on your lower lip to hold back the tears as you bent down and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Before you could change your mind and hop back into bed, pulling his arm around you and throwing your plans and beliefs out of the window, you walked around the bed and out of his bedroom. You carefully closed the door behind you. You collected your shirt from the kitchen floor and put it on.

Your bottle of water was still standing there. You took a big sip and it felt really good in your dry throat. You walked over to your room, pushed all your stuff in your suitcase and closed it. You heaved it off the bed and pulled it out to the living room. You needed to do this right away or you never would.

You walked back into the kitchen, grabbed a pen and a piece of paper. You wrote a little note for Alex to find in the morning and placed it on the dinner table.

You grabbed your keys from your bag and took the one for Alex’ apartment off your chain. You placed it on the table, on the note right beneath your signature. You turned around and grabbed the handle of your suitcase. You tried to be as silent as possible as you made your way to the hallway. You quickly grabbed the most necessary stuff from the bathroom, stuffed it in the top compartment of your suitcase and tiptoed over to the apartment door to put on your shoes and jacket.

You took one last look over to Alex’ closed bedroom door. You felt the tears well up again and pushed them down with a big exhale. This was the right choice. You opened the door and closed it behind you for good. The sound of it would hound you for the rest of your life.

You rode down with the elevator. The cold air hit your face as you stepped out to the street. It must have been way past midnight. You started walking, pulling your suitcase behind you, your bag on your shoulder. You raised your arm as soon as you saw a cab coming towards you. You got in and told the driver the address of the dorm, your new home.

When he started driving, you leaned back and took a big breath. Without any chance of stopping it, you felt the tears starting to flow over your cheeks. So much for a clean cut.


End file.
